Un mundo de mentiras
by Ares-sama
Summary: Jon y Arya nacieron como hermanos, ambos vinieron juntos y pensaban irse de igual manera, pero la misma noche cuando nacieron en una isla tormentosa una niña de cabello plateado nacía. Jon nunca se había sentido realmente cercano a Robb pero siempre haría todo lo posible por ser leal por el amor que sentía al hombre que llamo Padre.
1. Capitulo I

Hola queridos lectores, primero que todo agradezco a todos aquellos que les haya gustado mis distintas historias en las que he estado trabajando sobre Game Of Thrones. Pronto terminare una de ellas, o al menos la primera parte por que dicha historia "Bastardo sin Gloria" tendrá dos partes, mientras se acerca el final de esa primera "temporada" de mi historia principal, decidí trabajar en un nuevo proyecto.

Este nuevo proyecto será distinto a todo lo que he trabajado y escrito hasta ahora, no solo por que cambiare uno de los fundamentos básicos de muchas historias sobre esta saga literaria y la serie.

El cambio mas grande que realizare es que Arya será la hermana Gemela de Jon, ambos hijos de Rhaegar y Lyanna. La sangre de lobo es fuerte en ellos, que es importante tomar en cuenta.

Foso Cailin fue reconstruido antes de la rebelión de Robert por parte de Rickard Stark.

Reedite el primer capitulo el 4/11/2018.

Debido a que no estuve conforme con el primer trabajo inicial, sentía que me adelante demasiado y quería contar muchas cosas primero, quiero que le den una oportunidad a esta historia.

 **Diálogos** "bla,bla,bla"

 **Pensamientos** -" _bla,bla,bla"_

 **Summary:** Jon y Arya nacieron como hermanos, ambos vinieron juntos y pensaban irse de igual manera, pero la misma noche cuando nacieron en una isla tormentosa una niña de cabello plateado nacía. Jon nunca se había sentido realmente cercano a Robb pero siempre haría todo lo posible por ser leal por el amor que sentía al hombre que llamo Padre.

"Sabes vencer, pero tus decisiones personales harán que perdamos esta guerra"

El dragón tiene tres cabezas y estas solo esperan ser reunidas, Daenerys ha jurado regresar a reclamar lo que es suyo, mientras dos hermanos intentan permanecer juntos a cualquier costo.

 **Capítulo I**

"Prométemelo, Ned."

Fueron sus palabras finales, como un suspiro interminable entre los jadeos de agonía y las muestras de dolor que se formaban en su rostro.

"Prométemelo, Ned."

Una promesa hecha con sangre, la sangre de su hermana que yacía muerta en esa cama mientras el maldecía en silencio, algo que nunca antes había hecho puesto que llego a culpar a los antiguos dioses y ante todo a culpar a Rhaegar.

"Prométemelo, Ned."

Le había suplicado insistentemente mientras se aferraba con sus pocas fuerzas a sus hijos, mientras les decía sus nombres, mientras preguntaba por su padre y por su hermano Brandon, susurrando también levemente el nombre de Benjen.

"Prométemelo, Ned."

Volvió a escuchar sus palabras, pobre Lyanna murió sin saber lo que realmente había ocurrido, ella pensaba que Robert se había alzado en rebelión solo, nunca llego a saber que paso con su padre y hermano. Murió sin saber que su fuga, su matrimonio y su amor habían condenado a los siete reinos a una sangrienta guerra civil.

Pobre Lyanna pensó mientras observaba en silencio el cadáver de su hermana ser envuelto en mortajas para ser montado sobre la carroza, los cofres, tesoros y otras tonterías que Rhaegar le había dado a Lyanna suficientes como para construir una gran fortaleza en su opinión demostrando la gran opulencia de los sureños, también serían llevados.

"¡Lo siento!"

Dijo en un susurro lleno de dolor mientras besaba la frente de Lyanna antes que terminara de ser cubierta por la hermana silenciosa que había traído.

Luego tomo los cuerpos de los hombres que le acompañaron e intento darles leves funerales al menos llevaría sus cenizas a sus hogares pensó.

Y cuando prendió fuego hasta los cimientos a la Torre de la alegría, no volteo a mirar, no importaba, su odio hacia Rhaegar había muerto junto con esa torre.

Partió entonces a cumplir con otra promesa que era más dolorosa y que estaba marcada totalmente por motivos personales, entregar una espada y ver a una mujer, una Dama que sabía que lo maldeciría hasta el final de los días, fue en ese lugar cuando a la entrada del asentamiento ancestral de la Casa Dayne que vio Ashara con un vestido negro que la cubría completamente y un velo que parecía ocultar su rostro.

"¡Mi señora!, No tengo palabras para describir el dolor que me genera darle estas malas noticias que traigo conmigo"

Hablo con firmeza mientras se arrodillaba, para tomar la espada entre sus manos esperando que Ashara la tomara, se genero un leve silencio entre ambos hasta que Lady Dayne decidiera tomarla entre sus manos. Mirando con tristeza la espada que había portado con orgullo Arthur.

"¡Yo en verdad lo siento Ashara!"

Fueron palabras con demasiados sentidos entre ambos, Ashara alzo su velo y le observo con sus profundos ojos morados mirándole, escudriñando la mirada el rostro del hombre que había traído consigo la espada de su hermano y a quien le había entregado completamente su corazón.

"¿Lo sientes? ¿Por tus promesas de amor? ¿Por la muerte de tu padre y hermano? ¿La muerte de mi hermano? Dime honorable Eddard Stark, acaso decirte donde encontrar a tu hermana no fue un pago justo por haber roto nuestro compromiso, acaso no fue un pago justo dejarte libre para que te casaras con tu trucha a cambio de un ejército, y tu respondes a ese pago trayendo consigo las noticias de la muerte de mi amado hermano"

Cada palabra había sido destilada con tan profundo dolor, ocasionando que el lobo silencioso fuera incapaz de mirarle directamente, solo podía voltear sintiéndose avergonzado ante las preguntas y exigencias que le hacía, quería respuestas que Eddard no podía darle.

"¡Lo siento Ashara!"

Pero la mujer solo alcanzo a soltar una risa llena de dolor, mientras caminaba para tocar el rostro del soldado que había aparecía enfrente de su hogar con una espada, una carroza, otro guerrero tan bajo como un adolescente a pesar de su mirada llena de sabiduría esos penetrantes ojos verdes de Lord Reed no dejaban de observarla, pero ante todo de dos niños que lloraban incansablemente.

"¿Los bebes?"

Ante esto Ned alzo su mirada esta estaba llena de una firme determinación, recordando un juramento, una promesa que se había hecho con sangre.

"¡Son mi sangre!"

Dijo con seguridad, sin temor a ser juzgado por ello aun sabiendo que sus palabras podrían ser mal interpretadas.

Ante lo que Ashara sonrió mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo hasta donde estaba Lord Howland Reed sosteniendo a una niña, una recién nacida que luchaba por salir de sus brazos. Una de sus doncellas, Wylla sostenía al otro niño que parecía más calmado que su rebelde hermana.

"Eso le dirás a tu esposa sureña, ¡Que son tu sangre! ¡Tus bastardos!"

"Soportare el pecado de haber ido contra mi honor"

Ante lo que Ashara solo asintió con una fuerte risa que intentaba ocultar su amargura, tenía la espada de su hermano en sus manos miro fijamente a los niños. Los hombres y sus promesas vacías pensaron que valía más que la vida misma o la felicidad de las personas.

"¿Honor? Ve a la corte del usurpador" Destilo con veneno al referirse a Robert de manera. "Ve al norte donde todos creerán en tu honor mi querido Ned, pero no ante mí, no uses tu intachable honor ante la mujer que poseíste, hiciste promesas y juramentos"

Ned retrocedió con dolor ante lo que Ashara sonrió, mientras acariciaba lentamente a pequeña cabeza de la niña en un intento por calmarla, era hermosa pensó puesto que sus ojos purpura le observaban, eso le hizo pensar.

"Sus ojos son demasiado Valyrio para que la gente no pregunte sobre su madre, que dirás cuando todos pregunten sobre la mujer que los engendro"

Pero Ned no pudo responder, lo cierto es que ambos niños tenían ojos Targaryen, eran Stark en todo menos en ello. Acallaría sus abanderados, su gente solo le bastaba una palabra de su parte para decir que eran su sangre y sabía que nadie lo pondría nunca en duda, pero, aun así, sus ojos comenzarían una serie de preguntas puesto que nadie creería que su madre fuera una mujer simple o al menos no de alguna casa peor.

Tal vez en los peores casos hablarían de una mujer Targaryen bastarda, una semilla de dragón o podrían encontrar la verdad solo uniendo los puntos correctos, que podría hacer para proteger a sus sobrinos.

Reclamarlos como los hijos de Brandon, eso no sería bueno pensó podría levantar sospechas por parte de la legitimidad de su recién nacido hijo Robb.

Se sintió incomodo con el nombre del hijo de su primogénito puesto que realmente nunca elegiría darle tal honor al hombre que había sido su hermano y amigo en el Valle.

Robert había justificado la muerte de la princesa Elia y sus hijos, eso era algo que no podía perdonarse.

Los hermanos de Jon y Arya puesto que nunca podría llamarlos Jaehaerys o Visenya era una locura, hasta el final Lyanna espero el regreso de Rhaegar.

"¡Diles a todos que soy su madre!"

Fue lo único que Ashara dijo mientras tomaba a Arya entre sus brazos, lo cual ocasiono que la niña dejara de luchar para reírse con inocencia y comenzara a intentar atrapar el cabello de Ashara.

"Ashara yo… jamás podría manchar tu honor de esta manera"

La mujer solo soltó un simple bufido ante esas palabras. Lo cierto es que Ashara llevaba días vestida de negro, de luto por la muerte de otra persona, la niña que había crecido en su vientre había nacido muerta.

"¡Eres un tonto Ned! Realmente crees que podrás ocultar ambos sin que generen preguntas, diles a todos que soy su madre y será una breve mentira con algo de verdad, pero te lo pido no los críes como bastardos puesto que su sangre es la del dragón y nacieron para ser príncipes, al menos dales un hogar para que el niño sea un señor y la niña no sea estigmatizada por su bastardía"

Le susurro mientras caminaba hacia este, beso lentamente sus labios por última vez -Al menos déjame ser egoísta y permite que el mundo sepa que alguna vez me amaste, - pero esas palabras jamás se las diría, Ashara le miro a los ojos con tristeza mientras intentaba formar una leve sonrisa en su rostro, pero esta no conseguía generarse.

No le hablo sobre su hija, sobre su verdadera nacida, ese tonto y honorable hombre no necesitaba más carga sobre sus hombros, aunque claramente todos los testigos más adelante le contarían sobre la niña, sobre su Lyarra.

"¿Harías esto por mí?"

"¡No! Lo hare por mi hermano, por Lyanna y por los hijos de Elia quienes serían sus hermanos y los ame como míos"

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, sabiendo que las palabras sobraban entre ellos, no era necesario decir nada más.

Ned se fue dos días después, se negó a dejar a los niños con ella a pesar de promesas de protegerlos, jamás lastimaría a los niños. Pero él se había negado alego que eran su sangre y debía protegerlos.

"Mi tonto Ned, algún día ese honor, tu fidelidad ante tu deber, tus dos más grandes cualidades te mataran"

Fueron sus palabras de despedida, Ned avanzo sin mirar atrás, sin poder hacerlo pues que sentía que no merecía en voltear su mirada.

* * *

II

Cuando abandonaron las tierras de Dorne se dirigieron rápidamente a las tierras de la Corona, fue un largo tedioso y largo, agradeció en silencio que Wylla la doncella de Ashara los hubiera acompañado por órdenes de su señora.

Ned no sabia como sentirse al saber que la mujer conocía o al menos había interpretado el secreto de los niños al estar presente cuando Ashara y Ned hablaron en la casa ancestral de los Dayne.

Pero aun así agradeció, puesto que la mujer tenia leche para darles e igualmente los conseguía calmar, lo cierto es que Arya era demasiado bulliciosa, no aceptaba muchos intentos de ser consolada y parecía gritar con fuerza su indignación cuando Ned dejaba de cargarla.

Por su parte Jon era tan silencioso que muchas veces su corazón se llenaba de temores y tomaba el niño entre sus brazos, lo cual no parecía pasar inadvertido ante los celos de su hermana. Pero el niño era tan calmado que temía que hubiera muerto, era un temor tonto podría decirse, pero nunca antes había estado al cuidado de ningún niño.

Tal vez había compartido algo con Mya la hija bastarda de Robert, pero solo la había sostenido entre sus brazos y regresado prontamente al cuidado de su madre puesto que Robert había perdido interés en ella tan rápido como había surgido.

El camino al Valle Oscuro, donde estaba asentada la Casa Rykker señores del segundo puerto mas importante de estas tierras, después de desembarco de Rey, no esperaba realmente alguna comitiva puesto que no había anunciado su viaje.

Por ello cuando sobre las colinas divisaron una pequeña guardia con los estandartes Arryn, Ned inmediatamente se puso tenso, puesto que Jon Arryn era como un padre, también era la actual mano del Rey, un Rey que había dejado claro que mataría a cualquier niño Targaryen.

Y Ned Stark llevaba a dos, los hijos de su hermana.

Cabalgaron rápidamente hacia donde estaba la comitiva, claramente Ned estaba algo nervioso puesto que solo iba con su buen amigo Howland, aparte de ello iban casi desprotegidos, pensó con ironía una sirvienta junto con dos soldados del norte contra casi doce caballeros de Valle, si los Bardos cantarían canciones heroicas sobre esto.

"¡Mi señor! Tengo ordenes de mi señor Lord Arryn que nos acompañe hasta su presencia"

Ned solo observo por unos segundos a los caballeros y podía sentir como los bebes que cargaba Wylla comenzaban a presentar las primeras quejas por el viaje, solo esperaba que no comenzaran a llorar.

Acepto con poco agrado acompañarlos, ingresaron a la ciudad y se dio cuenta que estaba llena de campesinos que habían escapado de la guerra para su desagrado sabía que poco podía hacer para ayudarles, cabalgaron hasta que llegaron a lo que era el Gremio de comerciantes, de seguro Jon Arryn lo había tomado como puesto de mando, cual fuera la razón por la que estuviera en la ciudad.

Howland su gran amigo se quedo esperando junto la carroza vigilando claramente que nadie se acercara.

Se encontró con Jon Arryn en la entrada y ambos compartieron una mirada hasta que una leve sonrisa de formo en Jon, algo que hizo relajar y tranquilizar a Ned puesto que confiaba en ese hombre como un padre.

"Las noticias de que Lord Stark, ha cabalgado todo Dorne y las Tierras de la Corona con el cadáver de su hermana se han divulgado por todo el lugar"

Ned no dijo nada, en vez de ello vio a varios criados acercarse, traer consigo comida y vino para él, también pronto noto como ingresaba al recinto Wylla con los niños y el siempre vigilante Howland.

"Es algo tan doloroso, me imagino que has soportado mucho Ned, pero ahora necesitamos estar más unidos que nunca"

Ned estaba escuchando, pero nunca aparto la mirada de los guardias y ante todo de los niños de su hermana.

"Solo quiero ir a casa, llevar a Lyanna a descansar con mi padre y mi hermano"

Jon Arryn solo asintió levemente, entendiendo que ahora cualquier deseo de Robert de casarse con Lyanna seria puesto aun lado, eso era algo terrible, pero daría paso a otras alianzas, tal vez aceptar a Cersei como Reina, propuesta presentada por Tywin Lannister era lo mejor.

Entonces un leve sollozo se escuchó, Jon alzo la vista para ver como la sirvienta que acompañaba a Ned comenzaba a intentar consolar el pequeño saco que traía consigo. Lord Arryn se levanto de su asiento para observar con interés.

Vaya su sorpresa al notar un recién nacido llorando con todas sus fuerzas, era intrigante hasta que la niña abrió los ojos y Jon lamento las noticias que tendría que informar puesto que parecía ser que los rumores eran ciertos.

"¡entonces es cierto!"

"¿Jon?"

"Los niños Ned, yo no se como decirte esto, pero al ver sus ojos no tengo dudas de saber quién es su madre"

Ned sintió que el mundo se tambaleaba y por inercia llevo su mano a su empuñadura, recordando que no se le había dado pan y sal en ningún momento, no estaban bajo la protección de la hospitalidad.

"Son mi sangre"

Jon Arryn asintió mientras tomaba el hombro de Ned con fuerza, intentando dar las malas noticias.

"¡Lo siento mucho Ned! Hace poco se informo en la capital que Ashara Dayne, se lanzo desde la Torre Espada de Piedrablanca, según nos dijeron que su dolor había sido insoportable puesto que un lobo la había deshonrado en Harrenhal, que sus hijos habían sido arrebatados"

Ned sintió que perdía la respiración en esos momentos, e intento sentarse rápidamente intentando mantener la calma, Wylla soltó un fuerte sollozo mientras apretaba con fuerza los niños recordando su deber de protegerlos.

Eddard Stark sintió que una parte de si mismo había muerto – Ashara – Pensó con los ojos nublados mientras intentaba mantenerse fuerte.

"¡Entiendo!"

Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir mientras tomaba el vaso con vino para beber rápidamente, no pudo evitarlo, aunque rara vez consumía dicha bebida.

"¡Solo déjame ir a casa Jon, quiero volver al norte!"

Jon Arryn asintió levemente, había sentido que era su obligación venir a informarle esta tragedia directamente al hombre que había criado y amado como un hijo, pero tenia otros deberes como mano cumplir.

"Ned, antes de partir quiero que me escuches, Robert suele actuar muchas veces con su Ira, es un Baratheon, pero sabe que no debió haber discutido contigo"

Ned solto un bufido molesto, no estaba realmente de animos para tener esa conversación.

"Acepto la muerte de niños inocentes Jon, como esperas que pueda voltear mi mirada ante eso"

Jon asintió levemente sabiendo que este era un tema difícil.

"Lo sé, pero debes aceptar que una nueva dinastía no puede ser edificada con los miembros de la anterior vivos, es por eso que el joven Viserys…"

"¿El príncipe Viserys? ¿Está aún con vida?"

Lord Arryn volteo su mirada inmediatamente, no el chico había muerto hace poco pero claramente Ned no estaba muy dispuesto a permitir esto.

"No, realmente murió durante la batalla, Stannis ha capturado Rocadragón con facilidad, pero la Reina y tengo entendido que un bebe recién nacida han conseguido escapar"

Esto era realmente doloroso de aceptar, Ned volteo la mirada e intento no mirar directamente a sus sobrinos, no iba a permitir que nada malo les pasara así que fingió no darle mas importancia al hecho que solo la abuela de niño y un bebe de genero desconocido para si mismo, eran la única familia por parte de su padre que aún tenían.

"La guerra termino para mi Jon, regreso al norte"

Jon asintió sabiendo que la propuesta de Robert de darle algún puesto en el consejo, a elección de Ned iba a ser rápidamente rechazada, el muchacho vería esto más como un insulto.

"¿Te llevaras a tus bastardos?"

Ned solo le miro fijamente con ojos fríos.

"Son mi sangre"

Seria la ultima vez que ambos hombres volverían a verse directamente.

Eddard Stark jamás permitió que alguien hablara de Ashara en su presencia, ni siquiera a sus espaldas lo permitía, cualquier rumor era rápidamente detenido, tampoco hablo sobre su hermana a quien siempre le llevaría una rosa de invierno. La rebelión de Robert le arrebato demasiado para que alguien se lo recordara.

* * *

III

Se entrenaban juntos todas las mañanas desde que aprendieron a caminar; Nieve y Stark jugaban entre los edificios de Invernalia, gritaban, se reían y, a veces, si nadie los estaba mirando también lloraban. Cuando luchaban no eran niños pequeños, sino caballeros y héroes poderosos.

"¡Soy el príncipe Aemon, el Caballero Dragón!"

Gritaba con emoción Jon, mientras que una pequeña Arya observaba con entusiasmo a su hermano gemelo.

"¡Pues yo soy Florian el Bufón!"

Respondía con desafío Robb también a gritos.

"¡Soy el Joven Dragón!" proclamaba Robb en otras ocasiones.

"¡Y yo soy Ser Ryam Redwyne!" decía Jon.

Aquella mañana, él había sido el primero para emoción de Arya, pero molestia de Robb.

"¡Soy el señor de Invernalia!" exclamó como había hecho antes en cientos de ocasiones.

Pero aquella vez, aquella vez, la respuesta de Robb fue muy diferente.

"No puedes ser el señor de Invernalia porque eres bastardo, Mi señora madre dice que nunca serás el señor de Invernalia."

Jon se cayo de inmediato mientras que Arya reaccionaba violentamente, se abalanzo sobre Robb a golpearlo con fuerza, rápidamente Robb reacciono y empujo a su hermana por instinto al suelo sin querer lastimarla, pero Arya había caído con fuerza esto ocasiono que se pusiera a llorar.

Al ver los llantos de su hermana, Jon por fin había reaccionado golpeando con fuerza en el rostro a Robb. Todo fue un caos después cuando llegaron los sirvientes a separar ambos niños.

Catelyn corría por todo el pasillo mientras intentaba hacer que Ned le prestara atención.

"Ned debes hacer algo"

Pero Ned solo negó rápidamente, no iba a castigar fuertemente a sus hijos solo porque habían tenido una pelea esa mañana.

"Son niños Catelyn, pelear es algo normal incluso entre hermanos"

"Ese es el problema"

Catelyn se puso enfrente de su marido rápidamente mientras le miraba de forma acusadora, habían tenido a su primera hija Sansa, una hermosa niña, pero todos murmuraban sobre lo mucho que parecía una Tully, mientras que la niña salvaje bastarda era una fiel copia de su marido.

"No son hermanos Ned, te pido que los envíes a otro lugar, los bastardos atacaron a tu hijo, tu primogénito"

Ned suspiro sabiendo que no podría huir mas del tema, pero que quería que hiciera jamás llevaría lejos a Jon y menos a Arya quien tanto le recordaba a su hermana.

"Los quiero lejos Ned, quiero a tus bastardos lejos"

Ned le miro pacientemente mientras pensaba en como responderle a la mujer que había aprendido amar, no iba a enviar lejos a sus hijos. Por que los amaba como suyos, los había criado y ante la negatividad de Catelyn incluso había llegado a cambiarlos, bañarlos.

"Son mi sangre, se quedarán acá en Invernalia hasta el fin de mis días o ellos decidan irse"

Catelyn no iba a perder esta pelea estaba decidida, no había olvidado la carta que Ashara le había enviado a Aguasdulces cuando estaba esperando el regreso de Ned después de la carta, antes de su suicidio.

 _Te maldigo_

Nunca podría olvidarlas, jamás podría conciliar el sueño sabiendo que los hijos de esa mujer estaban en su propia casa.

"Dijiste que algún día le darías tierras al muchacho, dáselas ahora, pero los quiero afuera"

Ned se detuvo sin darse cuenta que por primera vez en todo su matrimonio tenia un fuerte sentimiento de arriba, asi que asintió a su esposa mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia el maestre Luwin.

Catelyn se sorprendió por el silencio de su marido así que decidió seguirle, esperando alguna respuesta pero llegaron al maestre, este les miro con sorpresa mientras su marido escribía pronto una carta.

"Para desembarco del Rey"

Dijo con los dientes apretados Eddard Stark, cuando Luwin miro la letra miro a su señor con temor puesto que esto iba realmente más allá de los esperado.

"Apoye a Robert en dos guerras, no creo que le moleste apoyarme en esto"

El maestre Luwin asintió, puesto que era su deber aceptar las ordenes de su señor, aunque tuviera serias dudas sobre los problemas que esto iba a originar en el futuro.

"¿Ned?"

Pregunto apresuradamente su esposa, ante lo cual este volteo su rostro para darle una pequeña sonrisa a ella. Ashara nunca haría esto, pensó por primera vez en ella en varios años.

"He solicitado a Robert que legitime Jon y Arya cuando lleguen a su decimo sexto día del nombre les entregare Foso Cailin, se marcharan como querías, pero será bajo mis términos"

Ned no dijo nada mas mientras se retiraba, mientras una impactada Catelyn sentía que era ella la que al final había perdido esta discusión.

Fue la ultima vez que el tema de los niños se toco sobre si debían irse o quedarse, igualmente fue la ultima vez que Robb jugo a los caballeros con sus hermanos o que estos se refirieran a este como su hermano.

"Stark"

"Snow"

Se hablaron los niños Stark, esa fría mañana para el entrenamiento con Ser Rodrik quien sabría que ambos hermanos no volverían a llamarse por ningún vinculo de sangre.

* * *

IV

Una hermosa niña de cabellos plateados observaba a su señora madre intentar negociar algo de dinero por su corona puesto que su guardián y pocos leales habían muerto a manos de usurpador.

Tenia tristeza tener que huir de la casa de grandes puertas rojas, quería regresar a ese lugar pero no podían hacerlo.

A veces esta pequeña niña de nombre Daenerys soñaba con nieve, con un largo invierno y con una niña de ojos purpura observándole.

Eran sueños silenciosos, pero quería ir a ese lugar y buscar a la niña, buscar al niño puesto que sentía que algo la estaba llamando.

Su madre asintió levemente mientras vendía la corona, luego tomo a su hija y siguieron su viaje, escondiéndose como los últimos Targaryen que eran.

Algún día regresarían a recuperar lo que era suyo por legítimo derecho.

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

Espero que les haya gustado, se que no tiene tanta emoción este inicio como otras de mis historias pero espero que le den una oportunidad tengo muchas ideas para esta historia.


	2. Capitulo II

Hola queridos lectores, primero que todo agradezco a todos aquellos que les haya gustado mis distintas historias en las que he estado trabajando sobre Game Of Thrones. Pronto terminare una de ellas, o al menos la primera parte por que dicha historia "Bastardo sin Gloria" tendrá dos partes, mientras se acerca el final de esa primera "temporada" de mi historia principal, decidí trabajar en un nuevo proyecto.

Este nuevo proyecto será distinto a todo lo que he trabajado y escrito hasta ahora, no solo por que cambiare uno de los fundamentos básicos de muchas historias sobre esta saga literaria y la serie.

El cambio mas grande que realizare es que Arya será la hermana Gemela de Jon, ambos hijos de Rhaegar y Lyanna. La sangre de lobo es fuerte en ellos, que es importante tomar en cuenta.

Foso Cailin fue reconstruido antes de la rebelión de Robert por parte de Rickard Stark.

 **Diálogos** "bla,bla,bla"

 **Pensamientos** -" _bla,bla,bla"_

 **Summary:** Jon y Arya nacieron como hermanos, ambos vinieron juntos y pensaban irse de igual manera, pero la misma noche cuando nacieron en una isla tormentosa una niña de cabello plateado nacía. Jon nunca se había sentido realmente cercano a Robb pero siempre haría todo lo posible por ser leal por el amor que sentía al hombre que llamo Padre.

"Sabes vencer, pero tus decisiones personales harán que perdamos esta guerra"

El dragón tiene tres cabezas y estas solo esperan ser reunidas, Daenerys ha jurado regresar a reclamar lo que es suyo, mientras dos hermanos intentan permanecer juntos a cualquier costo.

 **Capítulo II**

"Prométemelo, Ned."Los hermanos se miraron con una sonrisa reluciente en su rostro, mientras tomaban posiciones para la practica de esgrima de esa mañana, cargando el uno contra el otro. Las espadas chocaban y resonaban en los grandes patios de Foso Cailin.

Los hermanos sonreían, podían reír dentro de esas paredes que habían llamado su hogar luego de que tuvieron que abandonar Invernalia, no por malos tratos de su padre. Los dioses sabían cuánto amor tenían ambos hacia él. Pero hasta los dioses tenían claro, era momento que tuvieran un lugar a donde pertenecer solo ellos dos, al menos sin la mirada inquisidora de Catelyn Stark.

Ese lugar había sido Foso Cailin desde que se les permitió poner un pie dentro de esas paredes, pasaron temporadas en el castillo hasta que su padre Eddard Stark adelanto la legitimación de ambos, al menos así podrían ser oficialmente los señores del lugar. Así tanto Jon como Arya, ambos eran iguales ante sus ojos.

El castillo mas grande de todo el norte, incluso sus torres podrían rivalizar con las de Invernalia, el asiento ancestral de sus antepasados. Foso Cailin era la entrada del norte, ningún ejercito antes había conseguido tomarlo o incluso ir más allá de sus fieras defensas para atacar el corazón del norte.

Una docena de torres, ocho de las cuales estaban siempre vigilando hacia el sur. Solo cuatro de las torres estaban hacia el norte mas pequeñas y menos fortificadas, una clara señal que el castillo debía proteger cualquier amenaza del norte, pero en caso de una rebelión en la fortaleza, los ejércitos del norte podrían al menos en teoría reconquistar la fortaleza.

Tenía dos anillos exteriores fuertemente amurallados y una tercera muralla que literalmente cortaba el paso por el camino del rey, Foso Cailin estaba rodeado de frondosos bosques que rara vez alguien se atrevería a cruzar sin la guía adecuada, y aun así las criaturas que habitaban en el interior de estos hacían dudar hasta los más valientes, esta muralla que cortaba el panorama finalizaba en dichos bosques. Si alguien intentaba rodearla por un lado o el otro se verían atrapados en las ciénagas y lagos que estaban ocultos debido al alto follaje.

Era el terreno, era difícil poner o establecer maquinas de asedio cerca de la fortaleza. Foso Cailin ocupada las tierras mas estables y mas firmes del lugar, todo lo demás que le rodeaba ocasionaría que se hundiera en el fango en el mejor de los casos.

Incluso en las temporadas de lluvias y llegaran las crecientes, se podía encontrar los cadáveres de batallas pasadas siendo removidos por el agua. Había leyendas sobre como en El Cuello podría inundarse por días y literalmente nadie podría cruzar del Norte al sur, solo aquellos que habían estado presentes en dichas inundaciones podían darse cuenta que ello era verdad.

Por este fenómeno las aldeas de la zona eran construidas sobre cimientos altos, aquellas mas cercanas a los pantanos se construyen sobre vigas para que el agua no encontrara ninguna obstrucción en caos de inundación. Se esperaba que el camino real estuviera despejado en todas las épocas del año, pero esto era algo realmente difícil pues las nevadas se encargaban de dificultar la marcha en los terrenos más altos; un claro recordatorio que la fortaleza separaba al gélido norte de los traicioneros pantanos en El Cuello, regiones que junto al bosque de los lobos además del muro conformaban el reino ancestral del norte. El mas grande de los siete reinos.

Foso Cailin estaba realmente en un lugar estratégico, los limites entre el cuello y el norte, también era el único asentamiento importante para aquellas personas que vinieran del sur, claramente pocos se adentrarían en el cuello, en sus bosques y pantanos buscando refugio en las casas nobles como los Reed y sus abanderados que solo respondían al llamado de Invernalia.

Los lacustres o habitantes del cuello, quienes vivían en sus islas fortificadas dentro de los pantanos, se decía que había islas que literalmente se movían con el constante movimiento del agua, era una locura muchos pensaron e incluso los maestres dudaban de estas historias. Claramente la Atalaya de Aguasgrises era la prueba ferviente que esto era cierto puesto hasta el momento ningún ejercito había conseguido encontrarla.

El ahora señor de esta importante fortaleza siendo el protector de la entrada mas importante del norte. Estaba siendo apaleado por su hermana gemela.

Arya quien sabia mejor que nadie lo buen espadachín que era Jon, se reía bruscamente y con poco decoro, al ver a su hermano intentado atacarla, Jon era mas fuerte y alto, pero Arya mas ágil, se movía con facilidad, evitaba que Jon consiguiera el combate cuerpo a cuerpo que deseaba, solo seria tiempo antes de que Jon perdiera su paciencia, eso era algo que esperaba.

Jon movió su espada, Arya continuo con su danza alrededor de su gemelo hasta que este se irrito tal como presentía, entonces soltó su espada e intento capturar a Arya entre sus brazos, esta se rio alegremente mientras salía corriendo por los patios de entrenamiento, algunos sirvientes vieron la escena se rieron con tranquilidad.

Arya salto rápidamente sobre una carreta en la cual Jon tropezó y corrió hacia los muñecos de madera. Cuando su hermano se acercó movió uno de los brazos del muñeco de entrenamiento ocasionando que el escudo falso que este portaba le golpeara.

No pudo aguantar mas la risa, soltando nuevamente su fuerte carcajada que se escucho por todos los presentes, Jon intento tocar su nariz al sentirla lastimada; no se sentía realmente a gusto en especial su orgullo, al siempre caer en las trampas de su hermana.

Pero Arya estaba sonriendo y eso era algo demasiado bueno. Su hermana siempre estaba enojada últimamente, primero su padre, Lord Stark les había prohibido tanto recibir la comitiva del Rey y su corte en Foso Cailin diciendo que debían estar en Invernalia con los demás, pero luego mientras esto pasaba, cuando llegaron a Invernalia ayudando a los preparativos, se les ordeno ir al muro a darle un mensaje importante a su tío Benjen.

Claramente no los querían cerca del Rey – Se avergüenza de nosotros, siempre lo ha hecho – Fueron las palabras de Arya, siempre le había dolido que su hermana dijera eso. Jon se atrevería a decir que era su hermana la hija favorita de su padre, tal vez la niña también lo creía y era por eso que le dolía tanto haber sido apartada a un lado, mientras su media hermana Sansa la niña perfecta, quien era ante todos, una verdadera dama había sido presentada ante la familia real como la única hija de Lord Stark.

Legitimados o no, ellos seguían ante los ojos de muchos siendo bastardos, nacieron como tales y Arya estaba enojada porque nada parecía cambiar esto. Pero ahora venían noticias preocupantes del Sur, la mujer trucha – Apodo que le había puesto Arya a Lady Catelyn desde los ocho años – Había secuestrado al gnomo, muchos podrían encontrar esto gracioso pero este enano era el hijo de Tywin Lannister ocasionando que Jaime Lannister atacara a su padre en las calles de desembarco del Rey a plena luz del día.

Las noticias solo podrían empeorar, se decía que el viejo león estaba reuniendo a los ejércitos de Occidente para marchar sobre las Tierras de los Ríos, el tridente caería en cuestión de semanas o tal vez menos, pensaba Jon.

Estuvo tentado en llamar a sus hombres a las armas, pero rápidamente sintió que la mejor forma de ayudar a su padre era no dando mas motivos para la guerra. Solo esperaba que su hermano Robb no cometiera una tontería como su madre.

Arrestar a Tyrion Lannister que locura había inundado a esa mujer a cometer tal idiotez, pensó con disgusto.

Al menos ahora Arya estaba sonriendo, eso era lo que mas le importaba a Jon. Se abalanzo sobre su hermanita atrapándola y poniéndola sobre sus hombros, esta no dejaba de reírse, pero comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza para que la bajaran. Jon sentía las fuertes patadas de su hermana en su abdomen al final termino rindiéndose, dejando caer a su hermana, la cual de forma traviesa había sacado su lengua.

"¡Haces trampa Jon!"

"Debes estar bromeando hermanita"

La risa de su hermana se escucho nuevamente, mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de su hermano, la sonrisa en su rostro comenzó a desvanecerse, preocupada nuevamente por su padre. No se sentía bien, habían peleado antes de marcharse.

Arya se sentía mal por la discusión, no quería decirle nada malo, pero al sentirse excluida cuando fue el rey al norte, sintió realmente que no pertenecía a ningún lugar, ella no podía ser como Jon, solo aceptar lo que le ordenaran fácilmente – La próxima vez que vea a mi padre le pedirle disculpas por culparlo por la muerte de Mamá – Arya intento sonreírle a su hermano quien parecía darse cuenta de su reciente tristeza.

"¡Mi Señor!"

El maestre de la fortaleza era Wolkan un hombre pacifico que siempre tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, usaba una toga negra y varias cadenas que no recordaba realmente cual era el significado de estas y menos de sus anillos, luego estaban sus ojos siempre tenían esa mirada de tranquilidad y que rara vez parecían estar agitados.

Pero verlo corriendo moviendo su gorda barriga de un lado a otro mientras traía consigo un pergamino le hizo entender a Jon e incluso a Arya que algo no estaba bien en esos momentos.

Jon tomo el pergamino rápidamente mientras Arya miraba inquisitivamente era el sello de la Casa Stark, ambos hermanos se miraron, no era algo bueno. Sus hermanos o al menos Bran les escribía a menudo algo que dejo de hacer cuando cayo misteriosamente de la torre por otro lado estaba su hermana menor Sansa, pero ella estaba en desembarco del Rey y ellos nunca hablaron más allá de las cordialidades.

Solo quedaba Robb puesto que Rickon no sabia ni escribir su propio nombre, ahora que Jon recordaba el sello de los Stark solo debía ser usado por el Señor de la casa o el regente en algunos casos.

Incluso la carta cuando se les había notificado del ataque contra su padre en Desembarco del Rey, no tenía consigo un sello oficial.

Jon abandono los patios rápidamente, poniendo rumbo directo hacia su estudio acompañado rápidamente de su hermana, el maestre venia detrás de ellos intentando mantener el paso de los hermanos quienes parecían estar poco a gusto con la situación.

La puerta de sus estudios privados fue abierta con prontitud, mientras miraba el mensaje preguntándose las opciones de la persona que había escrito.

"¿Dime Maestre el cuervo vino de sur o del norte?"

Fue mi señor padre quien había escrito o Robb acaba de perder la cabeza y usurpar las funciones del padre de ambos, aunque esto ultimo era poco probable puede que nunca estuvieran de acuerdo, pero reconocía que su hermano era una persona leal al menos a su progenitor.

"¡De Invernalia!" 

Entonces era de Robb, debería ser algo bien urgente o al menos de gravedad para que enviara un mensaje oficial. Rompió el sello mientras veía a su hermana ponerse a su lado lista para leer todo el mensaje.

Arya intento contener un grito en esos momentos, mientras miraba con furia la carta – Su padre había sido arrestado, acusado de ser un traidor – Claramente nadie en los siete jodidos putos reinos podría creer eso.

"Maestre Wolkan, convocad a todos los vasallos de Foso Cailin, el señor de Invernalia nos ha convocado"

El maestre asintió con tristeza en sus ojos, era un hombre de paz, en verdad hubiera deseado que no fuera de esta manera. Jon por su parte apretó con furia la carta.

"¿El señor de Invernalia?" 

Aunque Arya estaba realmente preocupada por su padre, no pudo pasar desapercibido el hecho que su hermano acaba de llamar a Robb como el actual señor, algo que no llego a gustarle o agradarle. Su padre era el único señor en su opinión nadie más debería usar ese título.

"Sin nuestro padre, Robb es el primogénito y por lo tanto es el actual señor"

Arya siempre había dicho que Jon era mayor que Robb, pero era algo difícil saberlo, realmente su padre parecía no tener una idea exacta de cual era la fecha de nacimiento de ambos, a veces hablaba como si no hubiera forma de averiguarlo, solo debía enviar un maldito cuervo hacia la Casa Dayne preguntando por el nacimiento de ambos.

Pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, solo miraron el sigilo de su Casa. La cabeza de dos lobos Huargo blancos que se miraban así mismos en un fondo negro, un borde dorado. Arya había dicho que le gustaría que los lobos fueran rojos, pero Jon por alguna razón no pudo evitar pensar en los Targaryen ante esos pensamientos.

Cuando eran niños Arya le dijo que soñaba con una niña igual a ella, pero esta tenia el pelo plateado y una mirada siempre triste reflejada en sus ojos.

II

Se iba a podrir en esa celda era el pensamiento constante que tenía, tal vez las ratas celebraran su muerte antes que sus enemigos, pues las plagas poco amistosas que eran intentaban cada cierto tiempo acercarse con claras intensiones de probar si tenía deseos de defenderse de sus mordiscos.

Se había equivocado, confiado en la gente equivocada; pensó en su Honor, que habría sido suficiente para mantener a sus enemigos alejados, pero termino con una daga en la garganta y siendo arrojado a estas oscuras celdas.

Pensó en la sonrisa de ese maldito. Ese hombre sin escrúpulos ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciego y confiar en el hombre que claramente nunca dejo de amar a su esposa? Esa sonrisa al poner la daga sobre su cuello, como si hubiese alcanzado un logro muy esperado, claramente había sido un plan demasiado elaborado. No dudaba que Meñique conociera la verdad sobre los hijos de Cersei desde un principio.

Al menos alcanzó a alertar a Stannis Baratheon el verdadero heredero al trono de los siete reinos, lamentablemente era un hombre rígido y temía las palabras de su hermano menor Renly, sobre que pocos seguirían a Stannis o lo aceptarían como su rey. Podría incluso jurar que Renly planeaba coronarse a sí mismo.

Se preguntó si Jon Arryn estuviera en su posición ahora, anunciando la bastardía de los hijos de Cersei y la muerte del rey Robert ante la inminente guerra; pues temía que los hermanos Baratheon pelearan por el trono en lugar de unirse contra los Lannister. Se pregunto internamente, él, Eddard Stark, ¿Hubiera apoyado a uno de los hermanos o dicho la verdad a sus sobrinos?

La tristeza estaba reflejada en su rostro e intentaba cerrar sus ojos en busca de paz y calma esperando que en sus sueños sus recuerdos no le perturbaran; pero el destino tenía otros planes. Sentía que las rejas de su celda se abrían y una cegadora luz de una antorcha surgía. Se molestó al ver quien era su portador.

"¡Lord Stark! Que forma tan lamentable de volvernos a ver"

"Lord Varys, vuestra presencia no es nada halagadora y mucho menos placentera"

Varys sonrió sabiendo que Lord Stark tendría pensamientos mucho peores por su presencia. Era un hombre recto que incluso en una celda alzaba su rostro con orgullo, a pesar de saber el destino que le esperaba.

Puso la antorcha en la pared donde quedo asegurada y se sentó al lado de Eddard Stark, manteniendo su sonrisa en todo momento.

"Mi señor, si tan solo no hubieras revelado los secretos de Cersei, sobre el rey Joffrey…"

"¡Joffrey no es el rey, Stannis lo es!"

Gritó con exaltación Ned, claramente ofendido por las palabras de Varys.

"¿Crees que permitiría que un usurpador se sentara en el trono de Robert?"

Esas declaraciones hicieron sonreír a Varys de forma juguetona, sabiendo lo honorable pero hipócrita que era en esos momentos Lord Stark.

"¿Acaso Robert no era un usurpador del trono?"

Pero Eddard no respondió, su mirada se había perdido mientras veía el fuego de la antorcha. Una sonrisa triste se empezó a formar en su rostro.

"¿Quién eres realmente Varys? Para alguien que sirvió tan fielmente a Robert ahora lo llamas usurpador"

"Yo le sirvo al reino mi señor, le sirvo al pueblo. A quienes los grandes señores han olvidado"

Ned intento no mirarlo directamente, pero fallo, detallando todos sus rasgos, no importaba cuanto lo mirara, ante sus ojos el seguiría siendo un extranjero, pero sus palabras le brindaron cierta calidez por pequeña que fuese.

"No has respondido mi pregunta Varys ¿Quién eres realmente? ¿Acaso el reinado de Robert no dio paz?"

"Mi señor Stark, yo tengo muchos rostros, muchos nombres. Lo cual me hace olvidar a veces quien soy, pero, aunque no recuerde el nombre que me dio mi madre, si es que la tuve; siempre recuerdo ser un fiel sirviente de los dragones. Fuego y Sangre es su lema."

Eddard le miro con asombro, sintió un leve temblor recorriendo su cuerpo y se pregunto internamente que tan peligrosa era en realidad el Eunuco, ese hombre que le susurro al oído al rey loco, a Robert y ahora lo haría con Joffrey.

"¿Por qué estás aquí sirviente de los dragones?"

"Porque deseo que me des una guerra Lord Stark, para que los legítimos señores reclamen lo que es suyo"

"Nunca te ayudaría ¿Acaso no has dicho que luchas por el pueblo?"

Varys sonrió levemente mientras se levantaba, tomando la antorcha entre sus manos para mirar directamente los ojos del señor del norte.

"Trecientos años de dinastía Targaryen y podría contar con mis dedos los años que los siete reinos vieron la guerra, implacables y crueles al igual que benevolentes y sabios. Fueron tal vez los mejores años del reino, detuvieron las guerras entre las grandes casas ¿Acaso el norte no recibió ayuda en los peores inviernos? ¿Acaso el tridente no se libro de los hijos del hierro y detuvieron la barbarie de estos? ¿Acaso no se puso fin a la barbarie de los reyes de las tormentas y el aislamiento de Dorne?"

Ned le miro con furia y con molestia mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, pero los grilletes se lo impedían.

"¡También trajeron locura, sangre y fuego a los reinos!"

Varys le sonrió mientras golpeaba levemente la puerta de las celdas.

"Tal vez tengas razón mi señor, pero eso no te impidió salvar a vuestros sobrinos y por el bien de vuestros sobrinos, los legítimos señores de poniente se que no le dirás a nadie de nuestra conversación y se que me ayudaras a traer a nuestra princesa junto con su madre a su hogar"

La puerta se abrió y dos hombres completamente vestidos de negro ingresaron arrastrando una gran bolsa de tela. Al rajarla se diviso el cuerpo de un hombre, su rostro desfigurado, pero con claras facciones y aspecto norteño.

Ned miro extrañado a Varys, este le sonrió con gran diversión

"Es vuestro reemplazo señor, todos arriba creen que estas gravemente enfermo por vuestras heridas. Eso le he estado informando a la reina madre y al rey por supuesto, lamentablemente también a vuestra hija ¿Entonces mi señor, nos marchamos?"

"¿En verdad crees que este truco funcionara?"

Preguntó con cinismo mientras observaba al cadáver siendo consumido por las ratas.

"Espero que sea así mi señor. Después de todo cuando un hombre muere de enfermedades en estas celdas su cuerpo es quemado inmediatamente y mi mensajero ya le ha informado a la corte de vuestra muerte"

El señor del norte suspiro fuertemente mientras veía a los hombres de Varys alejar a las ratas y liberarlo de sus grilletes, para luego ser puestos al cadáver de la misma manera en que lo sujetaban a él. Luego Varys tapo su nariz con sus túnicas mientras sacaba un frasco para derramar una sustancia verdosa sobre el cadáver; al sentir el fuerte olor Ned sintió ganas de vomitar más no había nada en su estomago para devolver. Empezaron a abandonar la celda y Ned cojeando sabía que estaba cambiando una prisión por otra.

III

Catelyn apretó con fuerza las riendas de su caballo, no se encontraba bien y lamentablemente los últimos acontecimientos no ayudaban a su salud. Recordaba su viaje a Desembarco del Rey para informar rápidamente a su amado Ned, el intento de asesinato contra Bran, la daga que se había usado en este y que anteriormente le perteneció al diablillo, ese hombre miserable que capturo para hacer justicia en el nombre de su familia.

Tyrion Lannister había conseguido burlarse de los dioses, de ella y lo peor de todo, nunca pensó que Tywin Lannister se llegaría atrever atacar las tierras de sus ancestros. Toda las Tierras de los Ríos se habían rápidamente sumergido en la guerra, pensó que el Rey actuaria, pero este ahora estaba muerto, su esposo capturado acusado de los cargos más viles que se le podría llegar a imponer sobre un hombre cuyo honor era impecable.

No se encontraba realmente bien, intentaba pensar mejor en la ultima noche que paso en Desembarco del Rey, al lado de su amado esposo. Rodrik Cassel, el fiel maestro de armas de Invernalia y su acompañante, le observaba con preocupación a cada momento, habían pasado Los Gemelos, la fortaleza de los Frey hacia un par de noches, y no se sorprendió al ver que Lord Frey no había convocado a sus fuerzas para responder al llamado de su hermano.

Pero tenía que viajar rápidamente hacia el norte, puesto que las noticias de que su hijo Robb había levantado a los ejércitos del norte debían ser una simple broma. Era su muchacho, un niño apenas crecido ante sus ojos.

Pero cuando subieron esa colina para divisar el panorama ya se habían encontrado con varios guardias, centinelas y las banderas de varias casas del norte. Foso Cailin estaba ante sus ojos y consigo un ejercito de al menos treinta mil norteños, no sabia realmente como sentirse ante tal situación.

Varios de los hombres comenzaron a reconocerla, pero su camino era directo hacia la tienda principal, donde se le había informado que su hijo se encontraba reunido con varios señores. Los nervios la consumían para su desgracia sabía que no podría reprender a su amado hijo por más que lo deseara, además noto también que los hombres que vigilaban y protegían los puntos mas importantes de lugar llevaban la insignia de los Lobos blancos, los bastardos hacían resaltar su maldita autoridad sobre todo el lugar.

Entonces ellos estaban ahí, nunca esperaba nada de la niña Arya, era una salvaje ante sus ojos y al verla llevando una armadura de cuero como si fuera una Stark su sangre hirvió en cólera, tampoco ayudaba que, al ver al niño, le recordó demasiado a Ned cuando este se casó con ella hacía varios años atrás en la rebelión.

Jon Umber fue la primera persona en sonreír ante su presencia gritando con entusiasmo y anunciando de como rescatarían a su amado esposo, también de como las espadas norteñas iban a hacer sangrar a los Lannister.

Los demás señores presentaron sus respetos, Lord Karstark, Los hijos de la Casa Manderly, una mujer fuerte y desafiante ella debía ser Darcy Mormont, los demás señores del norte fueron dando un saludo cordial y lleno de respeto hacia ella. Todos incluso Theon Greyjoy quien de poco esperaba, hasta que varias miradas comenzando por Lord Bolton se enfocaron en los hermanos Bastardos de su marido.

Ambos hermanos parecían fingir que ella no existía, mientras miraban levemente un mapa de la tierra de los ríos, solo fue hasta que Robb gruño por lo bajo que Arya levanto su mirada con una gran sonrisa llena de falsedad, mientras que el muchacho solo tenia una mirada de no querer estar presente.

"¡Lady Stark!"

Saludaron ambos al mismo tiempo, claramente era a propósito. Desde que eran niños Catelyn había llegado a odiar esa manía de ambos, los gemelos que solían terminar sus frases o completar las del otro. Era algo que sencillamente no le gustaba aceptar, pero era algo que la asustaba como si las mentes de ambos estuvieran de alguna manera conectadas.

Desde que era una niña podría ver como Arya observaba el fuego, con intensidad, con esa leve sonrisa en su rostro – Juraba que la niña pensaba en incendiarla en sus habitaciones – Pensamientos absurdos se dijo a si misma mientras alzaba la mirada con orgullo, ella era Lady Catelyn.

"Mis señores, les pido el favor que me dejen un tiempo a solas con mi hijo"

Todos sonrieron y comenzaron a salir, no le sorprendió para nada que los bastardos salieran despavoridos, Theon Greyjoy fue retirado por Jon Umber, a las afueras se escuchaba la risa de los soldados intentando quitar sus nervios ante las batallas por venir.

"¡Robb!" 

Dijo entre cortada mientras su hijo le daba una mirada perdida.

"No había nadie mas que liderara madre, los hombres apenas aceptaron responder mi llamado, los Umber incluso se negaban a marchar al lado de los Glover, era necesario que un Stark los liderara"

Catelyn le puso una mano en el rostro de su amado hijo, luego Robb la abrazo con fuerza a lo cual ella respondió con entusiasmo.

"El norte siempre responde el llamado Stark"

Dijo con orgullo, a pesar de los rumores y palabras algo hirientes de muchos nobles del norte por la apariencia de su hijo y la falta de sangre norteña en Sansa debido a su comportamiento el cual en su opinión era el correcto de una dama. El norte había respondido, no dudo ni un solo minuto para ir a salvar a su marido.

Ambos sonrieron, mientras Robb le enseño una carta, había sido enviada de Desembarco del Rey con la letra de Sansa, pero claramente eran las palabras de la Reina en su opinión, esa vil mujer ¿cómo había llegado a confiar en ella? Se preguntaba cuando esta le había asegurado que cuidaría a Sansa en la corte.

Mientras Robb y su madre discutían en su tienda, habían llegado los cuervos del Sur trayendo consigo dolorosas noticias. Eddard Stark había muerto en su celda, también que los hermanos Baratheon se habían proclamado Rey con sus respetivos ejércitos.

El ejército del norte no dudo en marchar hasta que llegaron a las puertas de los Gemelos, donde los Frey se negaron a dejarlos pasar asegurando que no tenían ninguna seguridad de las intenciones norteñas.

Fue en ese momento que Robb envió a Catelyn a negociar con el viejo Walder Frey, claramente Jon mostró su molestia por esta decisión, aunque solo fue por medio de su mirada, en la opinión de su hermanastro su madre era algo responsable de la actual situación.

Ambos hermanos apenas habían hablado luego de su reencuentro, no es se encontrarán en malos términos, era sencillamente que sentían que tenían poco que decirse, con la noticia de la muerte de su padre, Robb pensó que eso los volvería a unir, pero nuevamente el tema de su madre era algo que los dividía.

Cuando Catelyn regreso con las condiciones de Lord Frey, comenzó la división. Arya no dudo en decir claramente que iba a cortarle la garganta al bastardo Frey con quien quisiera casarla además de ella, aunque era una Stark era de Foso Cailin, no era una Stark de Invernalia, no estaba subordinada directamente a los caprichos de la antigua Lady Stark.

"¡Soy la esposa de vuestro señor!"

"Mi padre ha muerto, ya no eres nada"

Luego de esas declaraciones Arya abandono la tienda, Jon intento disculparla alegando que la muerte de su padre la había dejado totalmente enojada con todos. Robb le pidió a su madre que continuara con el tratado que Walder había estipulado, eso incluía su propia boda con una de sus hijas.

Robb acepto prontamente, necesitando cruzar su ejército. Así dando inicio a la intervención norteña en la guerra.

Una semana después habían encontrado a Olyvar Frey muerto en sus tiendas, el escudero de Robb Stark y el prometido de Arya. Robb volteo su mirada para ver a su hermana bastarda con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras retiraban el cuerpo de hombre, según el maestre había muerto debido al intenso frio.

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por el apoyo y los invito a leer mis otras historias, se que no se van arrepentir. No olviden dejar un comentario demostrando su opinión de la historia.


	3. Capitulo III

Este nuevo proyecto será distinto a todo lo que he trabajado y escrito hasta ahora, no solo por que cambiare uno de los fundamentos básicos de muchas historias sobre esta saga literaria y la serie.

El cambio mas grande que realizare es que Arya será la hermana Gemela de Jon, ambos hijos de Rhaegar y Lyanna. La sangre de lobo es fuerte en ellos, que es importante tomar en cuenta.

Foso Cailin fue reconstruido antes de la rebelión de Robert por parte de Rickard Stark.

 **Diálogos** "bla,bla,bla"

 **Pensamientos** -" _bla,bla,bla"_

 **Summary:** Jon y Arya nacieron como hermanos, ambos vinieron juntos y pensaban irse de igual manera, pero la misma noche cuando nacieron en una isla tormentosa una niña de cabello plateado nacía. Jon nunca se había sentido realmente cercano a Robb pero siempre haría todo lo posible por ser leal por el amor que sentía al hombre que llamo Padre.

"Sabes vencer, pero tus decisiones personales harán que perdamos esta guerra"

El dragón tiene tres cabezas y estas solo esperan ser reunidas, Daenerys ha jurado regresar a reclamar lo que es suyo, mientras dos hermanos intentan permanecer juntos a cualquier costo.

 **Capítulo III**

* * *

I

* * *

Se sentía nuevamente como una niña pequeña cuando veía la respiración de su madre mostrar algún signo dificultad, ella sabía que no era bueno para Rhaella realizar este viaje, pero su madre se negaba en todo momento dejarla sola. Se sentía culpable por su matrimonio con Khal Drogo, pero no debía sentirse mal, fue ella quien en un principio acepto casarse con aquel hombre.

Si hubiera sabido que las cosas se fueran a salir tanto de sus manos, definitivamente hubiera tomado a su madre y marchado lo más lejos posible. Drogo esta muerto y a pesar de que llego a amarlo hacia demasiado tiempo que había dejado de pensar en él.

Ahora tenía Dragones, también un ejercito de inmaculados y comenzaba una campaña contra la esclavitud a pesar de la mirada de desaprobación de su madre, ella sentía que debían regresar a Poniente, pero Daenerys no podía darse ese lujo, no cuando sentía que tenia que ayudar a tantas personas que fueron oprimidas con cadenas y grilletes incluso desde el momento que abrieron los ojos en este mundo.

Daenerys la rompedora de cadenas así la llamaban y quería asegurarse que su nombre no fuera olvidado.

Ambas mujeres compartían un par de miradas mientras intentaban descansar de la marcha de su ejército, porque para Daenerys este ejercito era tanto suyo como de su madre, la única pariente que le quedaba con vida.

"¡Khaleesi!"

Daenerys volteo su mirada en ese instante para mirar a Jorah Mormont ingresando a la tienda de campaña con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, también venia consigo Ser Barristan quien no hacia poco se había unido a su guardia Real.

"Noticias importantes de Poniente, ambos hermanos Baratheon se han proclamado como Reyes, sin mencionar que el Norte está en abierta Rebelión, parece que todas las predicciones e informes que nos entregó Ser Barristan terminaron ser ciertas"

Daenerys no sabia si esta feliz que los Baratheon estuvieran destruyendo su reino, tampoco que un Lannister bastardo estuviera sentado en su trono – Eso si era cierto que los tres hijos del usurpador eran producto del incesto entre hermanos – Pero ella como Targaryen como podría juzgar eso, aun así, la legitimidad del reinado de este niño rey Joffrey favorecería su reclamo.

"¡Son excelentes noticias! ¿No lo crees hija mía? Los asesinos de tus hermanos están ahora luchando entre ellos"

"Son buenas noticias madre"

Daenerys sonrió e intento mostrar su gran gusto por las noticias, a pesar de la mirada escrutiñadora que su madre le estaba dando en esos momentos, ella quiere que nos marchemos, pero no podía dejar a todas esas personas abandonadas, marcharían a poniente cuando aumentara su ejercito y hubiera conquistado totalmente la bahía de esclavos.

Además de ello necesitaba asegurarse que sus hijos crecieran con más rapidez, aun eran demasiado jóvenes incluso para intentar montar uno. Necesitaba tiempo, pero escucho la fuerte tos de su madre y supo que este se estaba acabando, ambas regresaremos juntas siempre fue el sueño de Daenerys. También era su sueño, uno oculto que era encontrar a la niña de cabellos negros que llego a ver varias veces en sus sueños, esa joven que tanto se parecía a ella, esos ojos purpura que siempre le miraban con tristeza en sus sueños.

"Volveremos pronto a casa madre"

Su madre le sonrió con una gran alegría mientras movía sus cansados huesos para darle un abrazo a quien ante sus ojos era su pequeña Daenerys.

"Lo haremos mi amor"

Ella solo le sonrió, mientras pensaba en su siguiente objetivo la ciudad amurallada de Meereen.

* * *

II

* * *

Lady Catelyn esperaba la llegada de su hijo, sabiendo que no era siempre recomendable que estuviera presente en los consejos de guerra de este – Les restare valor a sus palabras – cada vez que Robb hablaba en su presencia muchos señores la miraban de reojo esperaban que mostrara alguna angustia o aprobación por sus decisiones.

Estaba bordando en esos momentos, no podía hacer nada más, a veces le daba fuertes mareos, sentía que estaba envejeciendo por culpa de esa guerra, la muerte de su marido y ahora sus preocupaciones como mujer al darse cuenta que su sangre lunar había dejado de llegar, recordó la ultima noche con su esposo, aquella que compartió junto el hombre que amaba a pesar del lugar poco ideal para estar juntos. Pero ambos sabían que seria la ultima vez que se verían y sinceramente no creía que a su viejo amigo Petyr se molestara por usar alguna de sus habitaciones.

Por que Petyr no había conseguido salvar a su marido, entre todas las personas en esa ciudad ella confiaba en este más que nadie. Fue una promesa y Petyr nunca le había roto ninguna de ellas, tal vez algo malo llego a pasarle o este no consiguió alertar a Ned justo a tiempo de los engaños Lannister.

"¡Madre!"

Catelyn alzo la mirada para encontrar el rostro de preocupación de su hijo, este le miraba como si temiera por su seguridad – El sigue insistiéndome que regrese a Invernalia – Pero una madre debía estar dispuesta ayudar a todos sus hijos y ahora Robb lo necesitaba más que nunca.

"¿Hablaste con el Maestre Frey?"

Robb soltó un suspiro resignado sabiendo que el tema su madre nunca lo dejaría pasar.

"Madre, tres maestres el de Fuerte Terror, Foso Cailin y el Maestre de los Frey han asegurado que Olyvar Frey murió en paz, salvo por el clima nadie mas es responsable de su muerte"

Catelyn se levantó rápidamente dejando a un lado sus bordados, sabiendo que su hijo no veía que Olyvar había sido asesinado.

"Robb, ellos nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con el compromiso, claramente el bastardo solo acepto cuando lo ordenaste, además de ello, esos maestres no son de confianza, Lord Bolton parecía muy dispuesto a prestar su ayuda con su maestre personal y el maestre de Foso Cailin es leal a los bastardos, jamás hablaría contra sus señores"

Robb estaba cansado de esto, incluso Lord Frey no parecía tan molesto con la muerte de muchacho, solo hablo que buscaría un esposo mas resistente al clima para Arya, claramente la mirada de Jon fue de total furia cuando escucho la noticia, pero ahora no tenia tiempo para preocuparse de ello.

Todos aceptaron la muerte del muchacho menos su madre quien acusaba y con poca discreción que había sido Arya o incluso Jon cosa que en sus pensamientos era poco probable; pues sí habían asesinado a Olyvar debió ser de alguna manera mágica porque no habían encontrado ningún rastro en su cuerpo de violencia.

"No tengo tiempo para esto ahora madre, atacaremos esta noche"

"¿Atacar?"

Pregunto con temor, mientras sentía que su lagrimas amenazaban con escaparse.

"Si así es, no acepte este pacto con los Frey solo para cruzar un puente, si no también para ayudar a mi abuelo y mi tío, Jaime Lannister esta asediando su castillo yo y mis hombres lo sorprenderemos"

Catelyn asintió levemente mientras sentía que sus manos temblaban con fuerza, cierto su padre y hermano los necesitaba a pesar de la mirada algo disgustada de algunos señores por que su hijo se casara con otra mujer de sur. Pero tenían que ir a tiempo ayudar a su familia.

"Vuelve con vida Robb"

Robb le sonrió levemente mientras la abrazaba para luego besar su frente con delicadeza, acaricio su rostro con añoranza de aquellos días cuando su madre era la mujer mas alta ante sus ojos, no se había dado cuenta que incluso ahora era una cabeza más alta que esta.

"Volveré con la victoria, por mi padre y por Sansa"

Robb le sonrió una ultima vez mientras comenzaba abandonar los aposentos de su madre, era el momento de liderar su ejército, solo esperaba que su estrategia para engañar al ejercito liderado por Tywin Lannister tuviera efecto para que no ayudara a las fuerzas comandadas por Jaime Lannister o no podría derrotar a ambos ejércitos en conjunto.

"¡Robb!"

Robb alzo su mirada e intento regresar al presente, alejarse de sus pensamientos para encontrarse con su hermanastra. Arya llevaba una armadura algo que le sorprendió, venia también seguido por varios soldados abanderados de Jon.

"Imagino que Jon perdió su discusión sobre prohibirte ir"

Arya se rio con fuerza claramente sabiendo que nada la detendría de participar de esta batalla, puso su mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada, Robb quería claramente negarle que marchara con ellos, pero las cosas entre ambos ya estaban tensas con su compromiso.

"Lamento la muerte de tu prometido"

No pudo evitar decirlo a veces las palabras de su señora madre le generaban dudas y tan rápido como lo dijo llego a arrepentirse.

La sonrisa de Arya desapareció en esos momentos y claramente pudo ver algo de furia en sus ojos – No solo esta molesta, parece realmente dispuesta atacarme – Lo mejor era no volver a mencionar a Olyvar frente de Arya.

"Yo no lamento su muerte"

Claro que no la lamentaba, era tal vez posible que en verdad ella lo hubiera asesinado, pero la pregunta era como lo había conseguido sin levantar sospecha.

"Claro que no lo lamentas dulce hermanita"

Comento con sarcasmo mientras comenzaba a caminar seguido de una Arya poco amigable en esos momentos.

"¿Hermanita? No me has llamado hermanita desde que teníamos ocho o tal vez eran nueve años, recuerdas como me comenzaste a llamar tiempo después hermanastra o Lady Arya sabiendo lo mucho que me molestaba ello"

Robb se detuvo en seco mirando a Arya levemente irritada, parecía que tenía poco interés ahora de hablar.

"Lo siento Arya, en verdad se que las cosas entre nosotros se pusieron tensas hace tiempo, pero aun eres mi hermana pequeña"

Una pequeña sonrisa triste se formo en el rostro de Arya, no pudo evitar recordar las luchas de nieve, aquella vez que cabalgaron juntos y se perdieron en el Bosque de los Lobos, los cuentos e historias que solían contarse.

"Tú también eres mi hermano Robb, pero las cosas no volverán hacer igual de cuando éramos niños, dejaste eso bien en claro cuando llamaste a Jon bastardo ese día"

Arya se retiró rápidamente antes que Robb pudiera generar alguna respuesta, no podían simplemente aceptar sus disculpas y eso le molestaba al igual que le lastimaba, además Theon comenzaba a caminar hacia donde se encontraba seguido de varios Lores del Norte, debían dar los últimos preparativos para atacar.

Jon observo la tensión que se había generado entre sus hermanos, quiso caminar hacia ellos, pero cuando vio que Theon se acercaba con miembros de las distintas casas del Norte prefirió esperar que Arya le contara lo sucedido.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado. Arya rápidamente al notarlo caminó hacia este y sus guardias se quedaron a una distancia prudente, no dijeron nada por unos minutos hasta que se alejaron bastante de las miradas indiscretas del campamento.

"Me sigue culpando de la muerte de la comadreja"

Jon la miro de reojo, luego a quienes le rodeaban para saber si era seguro hablar, su hermana no pensaba mucho a veces que podrían escucharlos.

"Ambos sabemos que no fuiste tu"

Arya lo sabia que no había tenido nada que ver con la muerte del Frey, realmente había pensado en matarlo en medio de la pelea, con una flecha o lanza Lannister en medio de la confusión, pero algo se había adelantado o alguien y esa persona en sus pensamientos era Jon. No pudo evitarlo, le miro de reojo con clara mirada acusadora.

"¿Fuiste tu?"

Jon se sorprendió claramente, rara vez Arya lo acusaba de algo y para su sorpresa de un asesinato que fue cometido contra su conciencia y su honor. Claramente sabía que Olyvar moriría por las manos o tetras de Arya, pero el no tuvo nada que ver.

"Ya te dije dulce hermana, que no tuve nada que ver con el asunto, claramente el chico me agradaba tanto como a ti, pero no hay honor en asesinar a una persona durmiendo"

Ambos compartieron una mirada inquisidora hasta que Arya soltó un leve suspiro claramente conociendo lo apegado que era su hermano a su código de conducta, es cierto Jon no mataría a una persona durmiendo, más fácil lo haría en un desafío abierto o dándole al menos la oportunidad a su adversario de responder cualquier hostilidad.

Después de su legitimación los hermanos tuvieron que dedicarse a defender su nuevo hogar, el antiguo mayordomo era un gordo corrupto y su castellano no era mucho mejor – Las primeras ejecuciones de Jon – Pensó Arya con orgullo, luego estaban los bandidos que estaban inundando el camino Real, su hermano había pasado un importante tiempo persiguiendo a esas personas, obligándolas al menos a retroceder ya fuera hacia el sur del Cuello o hacia los pantanos donde los lacustres no tendrían problemas para someterlos a la Autoridad de la Casa Reed.

Foso Cailin era una fortaleza para defender el norte, pero eso no significaba que no tuviera importantes tierras donde ejercer sus dominios, seis mil hombres podría convocar el señor de Foso Cailin, Jon había traído consigo a cinco mil, teniendo esa importante cantidad de hombres, solo era superado su aporte al ejército de Robb, por los seis mil soldados Karstark, otros seis mil Bolton y los siete mil Manderly.

La alianza con los Frey había aportado cuatro mil soldados a la causa norteña, pero en opinión de Arya los esponsales entre un alto señor como Robb con una comadreja quien fuera la hija escogido por Walder Frey era un mal negocio.

"¡Alguien mato a esa comadreja y quiere culparnos!"

Jon no dijo u opino nada, en esos momentos sus pensamientos estaban claramente enfocados en posibles candidatos, tal vez alguien quería casarse con Arya debido a su falta de descendientes para reclamar foso Cailin.

"¿Sobornaste a los maestres?"

"No fue necesario, claramente no intentaría sobornar al maestre de Lord Bolton Arya, y nuestro maestre es un hombre pacifico, pero leal, sobre el Frey fue el único al cual tuve que destinar una que otra moneda, aun así, todos tres me dijeron lo mismo"

"Muerte por hipotermia"

Dijo Arya con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro, ese era el nombre oficial que el maestre de su hogar le había dado, pero era tan absurdo pensar que alguien moriría por el frio tan al sur.

"Nadie muere por las bajas temperaturas tan al sur Jon"

"Lo sé, pero por ahora tendremos que vigilar nuestros pasos y tu clara felicidad por su muerte, poco ha ayudado a nuestra inocencia"

Si claramente Arya aceptaba que había demostrado demasiada felicidad cuando vio el cuerpo siendo sacado de las tiendas donde dormía Olyvar. Tal vez solo estaba dándole demasiados pensamientos al asunto, quien sabe podría ser que en realidad el imbécil en su opinión era tan frágil que había muerto por el cambio de temperaturas.

Fue entonces cuando varios tambores comenzaron a sonar y un par de cuernos de batalla fueron seguidos, era tiempo que ir a matar algunos Lannister.

* * *

III

* * *

Tyrion grito con fuerza dándose ánimos a si mismo al intentar alcanzar a los miembros restantes de los clanes de las montañas a quienes en teoría comandaba pero estos poco estaban dispuestos a escucharlo, una fuerza abrumadora de los Stark suponía los asaltó por la retaguardia, pero su padre claramente estaba preparado para esto.

Habían obligado a los Stark a retroceder hasta las colinas cercanas al campamento, su frente izquierdo estaba totalmente en retirado mientras que el centro donde se divisaban los estandartes del hombre desollado apenas podía resistir.

Se sentía como una gran victoria pensó Tyrion, los Lannister estaban ganando la batalla ahora sus hombres con picas intentaban destruir el muro de escudos norteño que se estaba formando.

Las insignias, banderas y los hombres contra los que luchaban eran norteños cierto, pero no eran Stark, Robb no estaba por ninguna parte y claramente se sentía inseguro en esos momentos, pero si sabían que su ataque sorpresa había sido fallido ¡por que no se estaban retirando ante un ejercito claramente superior en número?

Tyrion entonces vio la caballería Lannister comandada por su tío Kevan atacando el flanco Derecho y el cuerno norteño resonó, estaban en retirada era una gran victoria y más importante había conseguido sobrevivir, pero el sabor agrio en su garganta no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Tomo otra media hora para terminar la lucha, aun así el enano había decidido sentar en una roca para observar los restos de la trifulca, una gran victoria pero claramente acá no habían treinta mil norteños como se le había informado, tal vez unos diez mil les habían hecho frente y la gran pregunta donde estaban los otros veinte mil ¿Por qué Robb Stark no estaba comandando? o su hermano bastardo señor de Foso Cailin tampoco estaba.

"¿Veo que sigues con vida?"

Tyrion alzo su vista con interés para observar a su padre quien venia consigo con su escolta, evidentemente su padre tenía una mirada poco agradable en su rostro – Incluso en la victoria este hombre nunca sonríe – Tyrion tenia varios comentarios que hacer sobre los rumores de su muerte que claramente su padre esperaba que fueran ciertos.

"Soy un enano difícil de matar, además no quiero que las putas desde el Muro hasta Dorne lloren por mi ausencia, pero por ahora me preocupa lo equivocados que estaban nuestros espías sobre el número del ejercito norteño"

Tywin miro a su hijo con algo de incomodidad pues este también sentía que algo no estaba bien, quería dar la orden de perseguir al restante ejercito norteño, pero no estaba para nada seguro de ello, el mocoso Stark no estuvo presente y tenía la sensación de saber hacia donde se había dirigido realmente.

"¡Reunir a los hombres que estén listos para marchar! Todo el que no pueda será dejado atrás"

La escolta se miró con inquietud, pero obedecieron a su señor feudal, los jinetes fueron a buscar a los comandantes del ejército Lannister para que prosiguieran a cumplir con las ordenes de Lord Lannister.

"¿Padre?"

Pregunto Tyrion precavidamente mientras intentaba ponerse de pie estaba bastante seguro que seria dejado a un lado si la situación lo requería.

"¡Tu hermano está en problemas!"

* * *

IV

* * *

Jaime sabia que la batalla estaba perdida en el momento que escucho a sus hombres gritar con fuerza – Emboscada, emboscada – gritaron varias veces mientras miles de Jinetes norteños descendían por las colinas y surgían entre los bosques cercanos a Aguasdulces, no esperaba que fuera atacado por la retaguardia mientras sitiaba el castillo.

Esto solo podía significar que los Frey acaban de entrar en el bando Stark, la lucha prosiguió, cuando los jinetes aparecieron organizo a sus hombres para que formaran rápidamente una pared de lanzas y escudos, pero los malditos conscriptos estaban mas interesados en salvar sus patéticas vidas, Jaime maldijo todo lo que pudo mientras empuñaba su espada.

Estaba lo suficientemente seguro que los demás campamentos alrededor de los ríos estaban en una situación igual o incluso peor, la caballería norteña fue devastadora, aunque consiguió lanzar varias lluvias de flechas sus arqueros entraron en desbandada cuando un maldito perro – Lobo realmente – se había abalanzado sobre estos, descarrando sus cuellos y Jaime recordó los Lobos Huargo que Ned Stark les había obsequiado a sus hijos nacidos.

Entonces cuando observo al niño Stark junto a otros cinco jinetes Jaime tomo la decisión de ponerle fin a esa guerra incluso sin un ejército podría hacerlo, comenzó su recorrido hacia este pero dos soldados se interpusieron.

Pésimos espadachines no tuvieron ningún problema en cortar la garganta de uno y perforar el pecho de otro con su espada, para su gusto no tenia la molesta capa blanca en esos momentos, también había conseguido cortarle la pierna a un soldado que intento sorprenderlo en vano.

Pero fue entonces cuando vio a un soldado realmente bajo, tal vez era solo un infante llevando un yelmo y una cota de malla, una armadura ligera realmente le acompañaba. Alzo su espada rápidamente para cortar a la pequeña criatura, pero esta consiguió detener su ataque usando su escudo, luego prosiguieron dos leves intercambios de fuertes estocadas entre sus espadas.

El sonido del acero sonando se escucho en todo el lugar, mientras Jaime recordaba en esos momentos su ultima batalla emocionante, había sido contra Ned Stark y justo ahora sentía que estaba luchando nuevamente contra aquel hombre.

Aunque no era tan experto como Ned, vio rápidamente que este había fallado en su defensa tomo el escudo con su mano libre atrayendo el muchacho hacia este y golpeo con fuerza usando la empuñadura de su espada en la cabeza de su contrincante. El yelmo voló lejos y la niña había caído al suelo.

Era una niña, estaba peleando contra una muchacha todo este tiempo fue entonces cuando vio esa mirada en su rostro.

"¿Lyanna?"

No, esa no era Lyanna Stark, pero la furia en su mirada le recordaba a una doncella que había visto en las lejanías años atrás durante el torneo de Harrenhal. La muchacha no se quedo a esperar para levantarse con furia tomando nuevamente su espada alzándola para atacar a Jaime, este reacciono inmediatamente ocasionando un corte en el aire.

Arya grito con fuerza al sentir el corte en su rostro, acaban de cortar su mejilla o incluso parte de su cara poco sabia, pero grito con furia, con todas sus energías.

"¡Mierda!"

Dijo con fuerza Jaime al ver lo que había hecho. Pero no tuvo mas tiempo de reaccionar, vio entonces como dos soldados Stark se acercaban nuevamente, pero estos tenían el símbolo de un Sol plateado en sus armaduras, Jaime intercambio rápidamente su atención entre ellos, consiguió cortarle la muñeca a uno, mato al segundo con facilidad y justo cuando iba a matar al otro muchacho sintió como dos sombras se acercaba detrás de él.

Volteo rápidamente alzo su espada para detener el ataque, era como ver una copia casi idéntica de Ned Stark salvo por los ojos. No. Había algo más en este muchacho, en la forma como peleaba, se movía tal agilidad que Jaime le estaba recordando demasiado a otra persona.

Jaime había conseguido entonces controlar la situación, parecía ser que el otro soldado estaba mas interesado en ayudar al que acaba de cortar en su mano, aunque no se la había amputado – Deben ser parientes y parece también llorando la muerte del otro – pensó, mientras el combate continuaba la sensación de familiaridad continuaba, Jaime, aunque reconocía que el muchacho era un excelente espadachín le faltaba experiencia necesaria para derrotarlo en un combate singular.

Pero cuando pensó que iba a ganar que tenia al muchacho al borde de la derrota sintió una fuerte puñalada en su pierna izquierda, sin poder evitarlo grito con furia en esos momentos. La pequeña niña, la mocosa había dejado de lamentarse por su rostro y ahora le había clavado una puñalada con una daga, mientras se arrastraba por el suelo.

"¡Arya!"

"¡El hijo de puta me ha lastimado! ¡Mátalo Jon, mátalo!"

Jaime detuvo su respiración – Los hijos bastardos de Ned Stark – Los famosos gemelos que eran descendientes de Ashara Dayne, pero su respiración se estaba conteniendo fue por la mirada de furia que el muchacho le estaba dando, es la misma que el usaría cuando alguien hubiera lastimado a Cersei.

Este par acaso ellos…

Pero Jaime no puso pensar mucho más, el bastardo rápidamente lo ataco, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo su pierna estaba lastimada con rabia supo que lo habían derrotado puesto que sintió como caía al suelo. Su espada fue tomado rápidamente por uno de los soldados a quienes identifico como Karstark.

"¡Asesinó a mi hermano!"

Grito con furia y Jon volteo para ver a el cuerpo de Eddard Karstark siendo traído por sus dos hermanos, Torrhen quien tenía una mano ensangrentada.

"Jon, el Matarreyes lo asesino merezco justicia"

Pero Jon no presto atención a Harrion en esos momentos, en su mente solo estaba la ira que le inundaba mientras veía a su hermana aun gritando, su hermosa hermana tenia ahora un corte recorriendo toda su mejilla derecha – Puedo ser peor – pensó con furia, pudo haber arrancado alguna parte de esta, eso no importa.

Arya intentaba contener el sangrado, pero sentía la cortada desde la parte inferior de su ojo derecho hasta la mandíbula, nunca se había preocupado por su apariencia física hasta esos momentos, estaba intentando contener sus lágrimas y su total enojo ¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidada?

Consiguió combatir excelentemente, incluso llegó a tomar a dos caballeros como prisioneros. Al menos hasta que se topó con él, Jaime Lannister no solo había lastimado su rostro sino también su orgullo.

"Es mi prisionero Harrion"

Tres soldados leales a Jon aparecieron, iba a cometer una locura en esos momentos, pero cuando vio las lagrimas por fin saliendo del rostro de Arya poco le importo.

"¡Tomar a Jaime Lannister!, estirar su mano derecha"

Una sonrisa triunfante apareció en el rostro de Harrion Karstark que rápidamente prosiguió a obedecer las órdenes, los demás soldados continuaron.

Jaime intento defenderse, pero tenía a cuatro hombres y un quinto con la mano herida sometiéndolo. Su mano derecha fue puesta sobre una roca y miro de reojo al bastardo de Ned Stark - ¿Dónde estaba el famoso honor de los Stark? – Pensó e intento no reírse por tantas veces que se había burlado de Eddard Stark por ese mismo absurdo sentido del honor.

"Chico tu padre nunca aprobaría esto"

Dijo en un último intento para detener lo que seria claramente su muerte como guerrero.

"Mi padre no está aquí, dejado a su suerte y muerto por vuestro hijo bastardo según Stannis Baratheon"

"No, chico espera… no lo…"

El grito se escucho con fuerza, mientras varios soldados voltearon rápidamente su mirada poniendo fin a su jubilo de victoria. Todos observaron como el Jon Stark de Foso Cailin había amputado la mano derecha del famoso Matarreyes.

Robb intento llegar a tiempo, pero no pudo, observaba con furia a Jon en esos momentos, acaba de poner las cosas claramente en una situación demasiado complicada con los Lannister – Tywin jamás olvidara esto – Sansa, su hermana podría ser castigada severamente por esto.

"¡Jon!"

Gritó con furia.

Notas:

No olviden las etiquetas de esta historia, un Jon y Arya como hermanos gemelos, también algo oscuros. Ellos se protegen y cuidan, su cercanía con Robb es poca, esta es una historia alterna con algunos cambios.


	4. Capitulo IV

Este nuevo proyecto será distinto a todo lo que he trabajado y escrito hasta ahora, no solo por que cambiare uno de los fundamentos básicos de muchas historias sobre esta saga literaria y la serie.

El cambio mas grande que realizare es que Arya será la hermana Gemela de Jon, ambos hijos de Rhaegar y Lyanna. La sangre de lobo es fuerte en ellos, que es importante tomar en cuenta.

Foso Cailin fue reconstruido antes de la rebelión de Robert por parte de Rickard Stark.

 **Diálogos** "bla,bla,bla"

 **Pensamientos** -" _bla,bla,bla"_

 **Summary:** Jon y Arya nacieron como hermanos, ambos vinieron juntos y pensaban irse de igual manera, pero la misma noche cuando nacieron en una isla tormentosa una niña de cabello plateado nacía. Jon nunca se había sentido realmente cercano a Robb pero siempre haría todo lo posible por ser leal por el amor que sentía al hombre que llamo Padre.

"Sabes vencer, pero tus decisiones personales harán que perdamos esta guerra"

El dragón tiene tres cabezas y estas solo esperan ser reunidas, Daenerys ha jurado regresar a reclamar lo que es suyo, mientras dos hermanos intentan permanecer juntos a cualquier costo.

 **Capítulo IV**

* * *

I

* * *

I

* * *

"¡Tienen a mi hijo!"

Fueron unas simples palabras que cortaron como la más filosa de las dagas el ambiente, tienen a Jaime Lannister y nadie podría creerlo. El mensaje recién había llegado por parte de los pocos sobrevivientes del ejercito Lannister que consiguieron regresar y reagruparse con el ejercito de Tywin Lannister.

Apretó con fuerza el mensaje, maldiciendo mil veces a los Stark y también haciendo un leve juramento que los haría pagar por esta ofensa.

"El chico Stark parece menos verde de lo que pensábamos"

Dijo Tyrion al saber las noticias sobre su hermano, su tío Kevan entrecerró los ojos intentando ocultar su preocupación actual, un ejército totalmente en desbandada, el hijo predilecto de su hermano y señor Feudal capturado, no era nada bueno.

"He oído que su lobo ha matado una docena de hombres y otros tantos caballos"

Susurró uno de los comandantes presentes en el gran salón donde se había reunido el consejo de guerra de las tierras occidentales.

"¿Es cierto lo de Stannis y Renly?"

Mal momento para decir eso pensó Tyrion claramente, no era el momento de hacerle recordar a su padre que todas las Tierras de la Tormenta se habían levantado en armas nombrando a ambos hermanos de Robert como reyes con sus respectivos seguidores.

"Los hermanos Baratheon van contra nosotros"

Menciono poco animado Kevan mientras seguía mirando a su hermano el cual seguía apretando con furia el mensaje y dándole la espalda a los presentes. Sintió que era su obligación dar varias soluciones por impopulares que fueran así que continúo hablando cuando noto que Tywin permanecía en silencio.

"Jaime capturado, sus tropas dispersas, es una catástrofe… ¿Tal vez deberíamos firmar la paz? Al menos mientras enfrentamos a los hermanos Baratheon"

Entonces se escuchó en todo el salón, el sonido de una copa cayendo y partiéndose en una docena de pedazos, todos voltearon su vista hacia Tyrion e incluso el mismo Tywin mantuvo su mirada en este por unos segundos.

"Ahí tened vuestra paz, Joffrey no la proporciono cuando dejo morir a Ned Stark en las mazmorras de Desembarco del Rey, será más fácil beber de esa copa que traer Robb Stark a esta mesa, está ganando por si no lo has notado"

Kevan sintió una leve molestia al ver como su propuesta había sido desechada con unas simples palabras de Tyrion, aunque tenia que aceptar que tenia algo de cierto su discurso.

"Aun tenemos a su hermana"

Argumentó Kevan; tal vez podrían cambiarla o imponer condiciones para la paz a cambio de la seguridad de la chica.

"Es cierto la niña es la prometida de Joffrey, podríamos recordarle a los Stark que ella podría ser la próxima Reina"

"¡Yo digo que marchemos ahora mismo contra los salvajes norteños!"

Varios señores comenzaron a gritar con fuerza dentro del consejo, pero Tyrion nunca dejo de observar las reacciones de su padre y cuando vio que este estaba volteando su mirada supo que la paciencia del señor de Roca Casterly acababa de agotarse.

"¡Tienen a mi hijo!"

Grito con fuerzas, todos permanecieron en silencio, dejando entrever la fuerte autoridad que tenia Tywin dentro de ese salón, este tomo la silla mas cercana, la cabeza de la mesa para correrla y sentarse. Luego miro a todos los presentes con molestia para finalizar su mirada sobre su hijo menor.

"¡Todos largaos ahora!"

Y nadie espero dos veces que le dieran esas indicaciones comenzaron abandonar rápidamente el recinto y cuando Tyrion iba a marcharse, su padre lo observo para luego hablarle con fuerza.

"Tú no, siéntate"

Fue una orden que rápidamente Tyrion cumplió sentándose los mas cerca posible de su padre, y cuando intento tomar la jarra de cobre repleta de vino para beber de esa, su padre sorpresivamente la tomo y decidió servir un poco de vino en el vaso más cercano.

"Tenías razón sobre Eddard Stark, si estuviera vivo podríamos negociar la paz con Invernalia y Aguasdulces, lo que me daría tiempo para ocuparnos de los hermanos Baratheon, pero ahora estoy rodeado de locura y estupidez, los Tyrrell han casado a su hija Margare con Renly, formando una alianza de casi cien mil lanzas"

Tyrion estuvo apunto de atragantarse con su vino, cien mil lanzas eran demasiados hombres, demasiadas casas nobles apoyando a un partidario para reclamar el trono, si Renly marchaba hacia Desembarco del Rey dudaba mucho que los ejércitos de las Tierras de la Corona pudieran detenerlo e iba a dar su opinión sobre la situación, pero la mirada de su padre le daba a entender que no estaba permitido hablar al menos por ahora.

"Siempre te he considerado un necio atrofiado, sin mencionar un ebrio y un promiscuo sin solución alguna"

Por extraño que parezca al menos la ultima parte de ese insulto por parte de su padre hizo sentirlo un poco orgulloso, al menos hasta el viejo león de Roca Casterly reconocía sus grandes esfuerzos para estar con tantas mujeres como pudiera.

"Espero estar equivocado"

"A medias lo estas, realmente reconozco que soy un atrofiado y un ebrio, me gustaría decir que soy un promiscuo, pero lo veo más desde el punto de vista de que ayudo a la economía de los burdeles del reino, sobre ser un necio siempre he considerado que depende de la opinión de quien me mire y juzgue, además puedo agregar que es cierto no soy un gran guerrero o un gran soldado, pero creo saber más de estrategia que la mitad de los hombres que estaban hace unos segundos aquí sentados"

Tywin alzo su mirada para mirar con incredibilidad al enano que tenia por hijo, tal vez en eso ultimo y con demasiada molestia reconocía que tenía algo de razón.

"Y como el gran estratega que eres dime que sugieres que hagamos"

"Claramente no queremos estar atrapados entre tres ejércitos, debemos marcharnos de aquí hasta que no sean tres si no cuatro"

"¿Cuatro?"

"Lysa Arryn puede estar algo loca, pero os aseguro que recuerda que su sobrino esta ganando hasta ahora la guerra, sin mencionar que nos culpa de la muerte de su esposo además Ned Stark fue criado en el Valle, os aseguro padre que la mitad de los nobles recuerdan al hombre con añoranza"

Tywin comenzó a golpear levemente la mesa donde se encontraba, pensando hasta que punto iba a confiarle las obligaciones a su hijo – Por mas dudas que tuviera sobre esta parte – Debería realmente confiar en que cumpliría con el papel que le daría.

"Así que debemos retirarnos, concuerdo contigo en ese punto, ¿Hacia dónde?"

Tyrion por nada deja caer su copa, su padre acaba de decir que estaba de acuerdo con este, intento pararse derecho mirar seriamente a su padre, mostrar que en verdad podría ser su hijo – hazlo estar orgulloso – pensó con desesperación mientras observaba la mirada penetrante de Tywin sobre este.

"Harrenhal"

"¿Harrenhal?"

"Tengo entendido que el castillo ya te pertenece, es lo suficientemente grande para guarnecer una importante parte de nuestro ejército, ningún ejercito podría sitiarlo directamente al menos que los defensores huyan, algo muy común cuando ven tus estandartes acercándose y esta gran fortaleza es el camino mas directo hacia la Capital y ante todo las tierras de la Tormenta, evitaras que Robb Stark una sus tropas con uno de los hermanos Baratheon"

Era demasiado interesante pensó Tywin tal vez podría cambiar sus planes hacia Tyrion, enviarlo hacia Desembarco del Rey había sido su primera gran opción, y así mantener a Cersei y Joffrey bajó control, pero recordó como su hija y su hijo menor se odiaban – Pasaran mas tiempo peleando entre ellos que gobernando – Entonces se levanto de su asiento, camino hacia su escritorio para tomar un mapa, que extendió rápidamente sobre la mesa y Tyrion no dudo en pararse sobre su silla para observarlo.

Quería gruñirle por ponerse de pie sobre la silla, pero el hecho que el pequeño duendecillo le estuviera prestando atención ya era algo.

"Veo que ya habías tomado en consideración todo lo que he dicho"

"Así es, aunque me sorprende que hayas pensado en todo ello, pensaba enviarte a Desembarco del Rey para que cumplieras con mis deberes como mano del Rey"

Tyrion entre abrió su boca sin poder creerlo ¿En verdad estaba su padre tomándolo en cuenta? ¿Acaso había muerto y estaba en uno de los siete paraísos? pues si era este su cielo donde estaban las prostitutas y ante la falta de estas se dio cuenta que en verdad esto estaba sucediendo.

"Imagino que al abrir mi gran bocotá has cambiado de opinión"

Tywin tomo varios leones de madera y lo puso sobre Roca Casterly, otro sobré Harrenhal y uno final sobre Desembarco del Rey.

"Te marcharas esta noche, iras a Roca Casterly y junto con tu tío Gerion organizaran la defensa de las Tierras del Occidente, deberás tomar tantos hombres como puedas y defender El Colmillo Dorado de Robb Stark o cualquier otro que intente ingresar a nuestras tierras, cuando tengas suficientes hombres atacaras las tierras de los Ríos, asegúrate de mantener a Robb Stark lo suficiente ocupado mientras me aseguro de destruir la alianza entre los Tyrell y Renly, tal vez con algo de suerte ambos hermanos Baratheon se mataran primero"

Lo cual era poco probable pensó Tyrion, Renly tenia todas las de ganar ¿Por qué motivo los Tyrell iban a romper su alianza con Renly? Teniendo en cuenta que este iba a convertir en reina a su hija mas amada, aunque solo sería en título, dudaba mucho que Renly pudiera engendrar algún descendiente.

"¿Me estás dando el mando de un ejército?"

"No tienes experiencia al mando por eso será tu Tío Gerion quien te guiara, además si de algo sirve esa arrogante cabeza tuya este es el momento para demostrarlo y mi hermano Gerion siempre te ha tenido entre su favorito, te apoyara y tu debes asegurarte de que no me arrepienta de esta decisión, enviare a mi hermano Kevan a Desembarco del Rey, siempre ha sabido manejar más a Cersei"

Tywin nunca le daría una respuesta directa eso ambos lo sabían, pero en este momento era tal vez la primera vez que tanto padre como hijo duraban tanto tiempo en un salón sin provocar asperezas el uno en el otro.

"¿Por qué yo?"

La mirada de Tyrion directamente observando a su padre fue demasiado inquietante, tiene los ojos de Joanna, pensó con molestia el progenitor.

"Porque eres mi hijo"

Y con ello se levantó de la reunión poniéndole fin al asunto.

"Ah y una cosa más, dejaras atrás a esa zorra que tienes oculta en tu tienda, vas a la guerra no a un maldito burdel"

Tywin abandono rápidamente el salón, iba arrepentirse si se quedaba mas tiempo con algo de suerte Robb Stark lo mataría, pero tal vez por fin podría demostrar que era útil sin mencionar que Gerion lo mantendría controlado y vigilado.

No lloraría su muerte, pero estaría agradecido si saliera victorioso de la situación en la que lo había puesto, por el bien de la familia.

Tyrion observo la copa en su mano, aun tenia un poco de vino en la parte mas honda, pero no sintió mas deseos de beber, estaba realmente con sus testículos en la garganta de los nervios que lo consumían. Era tiempo de ponerse a trabajar sin mencionar la excusa que tendría que inventarse para evitar que Shae se enojara con él.

* * *

II

* * *

La hilera de carretas quedó nuevamente estancada esa mañana, para la mala fortuna de los hombres, los suministros nuevamente iban a llegar con retrasos al campamento norteño. El reciente mal clima y el pésimo estado de los caminos no ayudaban en el avance deseado, se esperaba que hubieran llegado hacia dos días, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado.

Domeric maldijo en silencio, ya era malo que se hubiera unido a la guerra demasiado tarde debido a sus propios planes personales de buscar a su hermano Ramsay, empresa que no había tenido un buen fin debido a las ordenes de su padre de regresar rápidamente a Fuerte Terror y cuando por fin consiguió regresar a casa, las noticias de la guerra se habían esparcido por todo el reino.

Marchó rápidamente hacia el sur para unirse al ejército del norte, pero su llegada había sido tardía para su gusto, fue después de la batalla para liberar Aguasdulces cuando ya muchos herederos del norte habían tenido su primer combate.

El era un Bolton, su orgullo estaba claramente herido pero sabia que no debía culpar a nadie, estaba demasiado lejos buscando el fantasma de su hermano, siempre había querido tener uno y esperaba sobrevivir esta guerra para poder encontrarlo.

Cuando llego al campamento todos contaban la historia del Lobo Blanco, el joven bastardo hijo de Eddard Stark quien había luchado contra el Matarreyes y sobrevivido, no sabia que tan ciertas eran las historias fantasiosas de muchos que decían de como incluso consiguió desarmar a Jaime Lannister pero lo cierto es que este Jon Stark consiguió cortarle una mano al hijo favorito de Tywin Lannister y ningún hombre acepta con orgullo dicha ofensa contra su primogénito, tampoco alguien mentiría con respecto a ello, claramente este chico Jon no entendía que incluso finalizada la guerra los asesinos Lannister nunca dejarían de ir tras de este.

Lo hizo por su hermana pensó Domeric, Lady Arya era la mejor guerrera que hubiera visto y eso sin mencionar esa fiereza y rebeldía que emanaba solo con observarla, su padre deseaba casarlo con ella, que tuviera como novia una chica Stark y aunque Domeric aceptaría encantado, también tenía un fuerte sentimiento de supervivencia.

Esa es la clase de mujer que te cortaría la garganta en tu noche de bodas, eso con algo de suerte, estaba seguro que ella primero castraría al hombre que intentara encamarla.

Por ahora lo único que importaba era recuperar algo de la reputación Bolton durante esta guerra, dudaba mucho que la otra niña Stark se terminara casando con el Rey Joffrey si consiguieran rescatarla, esa seria tal vez una esposa mas adecuada si es que los Stark aceptarían tal propuesta.

Descabalgo de su caballo, solo para ayudar a los hombres jalar a los grandes toros blancos que jalaban las carretas, para su mala suerte parecía ser que esa mañana todo el maldito lodo se había empeñado en no dejarlos avanzar.

"Mi señor, tal vez deberíamos enviar algunos jinetes al campamento"

Domeric intento no mostrar algo de molestia, necesitaban ayuda eso era cierto, pero ya se imaginaba una que otra mirada, comenzando por la de su padre reprochando que no haya podido llevar los suministros al campamento.

Pero empezó a escuchar un leve sonido, un ruido cerca de los bosques y también fue esa falta de canto de las aves, es como si estas se hubieran silenciado para dejar un constante galope.

"¡A las armas!"

Gritó rápidamente mientras desenfundaba su espada, organizo a sus hombres una pequeña compañía no muy grande en dos filas, con lanzas al frente. Solo tenía cinco arqueros consigo, y tres jinetes aparte del el mismo, pero en esos momentos regresar a su caballo no seria algo propicio.

"¡Cayn dirígete rápido al campamento, ve por ayuda!"

Cayn miro a su joven señor y asintió rápidamente tomo las riendas de su caballo rápidamente y las apretó con fuerza mientras gritaba arengas para que su caballo fuera mas rápido, pero no había conseguido alejarse demasiado de sus compañeros hasta que una flecha se clavo en su pecho, luego llego otras que consiguió derribarlo de su caballo.

Treinta jinetes se abalanzaron sobre ellos. Con los estandartes Lannister sobresaliendo, pero había otra insignia que les atemorizaba más a los hombres y era el de la Casa Clegane.

La maldita montaña iba directo hacia ellos, en ese corcel Negro mientras blandía su espada, era el hombre más grande que hubiera visto en toda su vista. Gregor Clegane claramente le hacia honor a su apodo.

Domeric organizo sus hombres intento usar las carrozas como un obstáculo para los jinetes Lannister, pero eran claramente superados, la carga de la caballería rápidamente consiguió matar a seis de sus hombres, los cuales habían caído como alfileres al suelo. Cinco de sus jinetes tenían arcos y estaban ocasionando demasiado daño.

Organizo a sus tres arqueros que intentaran matar a Gregor, pero parecía poco probable el hombre parecía estar bendecido o maldecido por los dioses puesto que dos flechas ya habían rebotado de su maldita armadura, no quería saber realmente que tan pesada y gruesa era.

Apretó con fuerza su espada, consiguió de un fuerte golpe derribar a uno de los jinetes, luego tuvo que detener la estocada de otro, pero tres de sus hombres vinieron ayudarle consiguiendo derribarlo. Lamentablemente uno de estos por intentar ayudarle fue atravesado por una lanza en todo su rostro, fue una imagen perturbadora.

Al menos las carrozas consiguieron estorbar a los jinetes algunos de ellos desmontaron sus caballos, se abalanzaron sobre los sobrevivientes de la guarnición norteña. Domeric era un gran espadachín y sobresalió rápidamente, consiguió matar a dos soldados y podría jurar que acaba de cotarle el rostro a un caballero ungido.

Pero de los casi veinte hombres que tenía, apenas quedaban unos siete de ellos. Mientras que de las fuerzas que los habían emboscado aun mantenían un importante número, dudaba que notaran las bajas que habían recibido.

Entonces lo vio de frente Gregor también conocido como la Montaña, estaba alzando su espada para matarlo y fue por su rápida reacción que consiguió mover su espada para desviar ese ataque, pero su mano había quedado doliéndole. Que fuerza tan descomunal tenia ese hombre, un golpe mas como ese y estaba seguro que su espada se partiría.

Intento esquivarlo, pero no tenía mucho efecto, mientras lo hacia La Montaña había matado a dos de sus hombres mas y para ese momento muchos de los jinetes Lannister solo estaban observando la batalla como simples espectadores.

Alzo su espada y recibió otro golpe directo de Gregor, al menos la espada no se rompió, pero el filo de estas si termino bastante cerca de su cuello. Apenas podía respirar así que termino lanzando el yelmo a un lado. Tomo un escudo Bolton que eran demasiado grandes pero resistentes y ahora necesitaba eso.

Intento combatirlo de frente, pero se dio cuenta que era en vano, termino recibiendo tres golpes directamente sobre su escudo, ese maldito monstruo parecía realmente divertido con la situación. Sintió que dos de sus hombres tal vez los únicos sobrevivientes de su compañía se hacían a su lado, entre los tres intentaron combatir contra Gregor, pero fue en vano, uno termino literalmente con su pierna siendo amputada de un solo tajón y Domeric intento ayudarlo, pero en medio de ello, su espada termino en el suelo.

No tuvo mas remedio que coger con fuerza su escudo, con las dos manos intento defenderse, pero los golpes eran demasiado y había ya terminado en el suelo, los golpes continuaron hasta que el escudo se partió.

Entonces vio llegar su muerte.

El sonido de unas trompetas resonó, vieron rápidamente los estandartes del hombre desollado y de los dos Lobos Blancos en el horizonte, los soldados Lannister regresaron rápidamente a sus monturas, casi otra veintena de jinetes norteños aparecieron por el camino Real.

Gregor dejó a un lado a un herido Domeric para ir a enfrentarse a esta nueva fuerza. Fue Roose Bolton quien había insistido en enviar una fuerza para verificar la demora de los suministros al mando de su hijo y aunque al principio Jon estaba realmente poco convencido que fuera necesario, una vez regresara al campamento tendría que darle la razón, solo esperaba regresar con un hijo vivo y no su cadáver.

Los hombres cabalgaron rápidamente, ambos grupos chocaron con fuerza, casi cincuenta jinetes comenzaron a luchar fervientemente. Jon no pensó que tuviera que luchar, solo acepto venir para escapar de la mirada inquisidora de su hermano Robb, quien estaba con un fuerte disgusto por haberle cortado la mano al Matarreyes acusándolo que eso pondría en riesgo a su hermana Sansa y futuras negociaciones.

Las espadas chocaron y las lanzas se rompieron, fue entonces que vio a ese hombre era sencillamente inmenso entonces sintió como la sangre se le helaba.

Recordó ese sueño. Desde que era un niño recordaba a su hermana Arya hablarle sobre el sueño que tenía, sobre la niña hermosa de cabellos plateados, sobre sus hermosos ojos a pesar de siempre tener una mirada triste, Jon nunca dijo realmente algo sobre esos sueños pues tenía los suyos propios, eran pesadillas horribles.

Soñaba con una niña de cabellos castaños, de una piel hermosa que parecía bronceada por el sol de verano y unos ojos violetas penetrantes, pero la niña corría por su vida, estaba huyendo con un bebe en sus brazos por grandes pasillos, mientras tres hombres la perseguían, hasta que la capturan, hasta que un hombre gigante tomaba al bebe por su pequeña cabeza y la aplastaba contra la pared. Intentaba no recordar sus pesadillas, intento no llenarse de rabia por que por alguna razón ahora entendía esas pesadillas que lo habían atormentado desde niño.

Ese hombre que tenia enfrente era Gregor Clegane, también conocido como la montaña. El hombre que en sus sueños asesino al príncipe Aegon y violó, una y otra vez a la niña Rhaenys. Jon grito con furia, como si la ofensa hubiera sido cometida contra este y cabalgo contra la montaña.

"¡Jon espera!"

Grito con fuerza Torrhen Karstark que había decidido acompañarlos, también iba con ellos Cley Cerwyn y Godfrey Fenn, este último era el maestre de armas de Foso Cailin.

Jon tomo su lanza con fuerza y la lanzó contra aquella persona, tal vez fue un golpe de suerte, pero el caballo recibió la lanza, La Montaña apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando su caballo cayó estrepitosamente. Dio un grito de rabia, mientras sentía que su pierna estaba atrapada por el caballo.

Jon rápidamente desmonto su caballo, desenvaino su espada, pero para ese momento, ese cruel hombre ya había conseguido levantarse.

"¡Los mataste!"

Jon no sabia por quien gritaba por la casi veintena de hombres muertos o por esos dos niños cuyas miradas lo atormentaban desde que tenia memoria.

"¡Tú los mataste!"

Grito nuevamente mientras atacaba con todas sus fuerzas a Gregor pero maldición ese hombre era enorme le daba con todas sus fuerzas y aun así no conseguía ni siquiera moverlo, este solo devolvía los golpes con mayor fuerza, una dos hasta cinco estocadas siguieron, al final la fuerza ganó y la espada de Jon termino en el suelo, rápidamente varios de sus compañeros intentaron ayudarle, pero el chico Cley, un crío solamente estuvo a punto de morir, tenía una gran cortada en una pierna y Torrhen Karstark intentaba desesperadamente de evitar que Gregor alejado de Jon quien estaba decidido en matarlo.

Fue entonces cuando una flecha consiguió penetrar la gruesa armadura de La Montaña, Jon quien acaba de ser ayudado a levantarse por Godfrey volteo su mirada para ver como una nueva tanda de jinetes llegaban, entre ellos estaba Arya quien tenia consigo una ballesta, su gemela rápidamente desmonto para cargar nuevamente la ballesta, pero Gregor no se iba a quedar a esperar.

"Retirada gusanos, retirada"

Los jinetes Lannister comenzaron abandonar el lugar y Gregor consiguió derribar a un hombre que intento perseguirlo y tomar su caballo, Jon quería perseguirlo, pero las miradas de sus hombres le daban a entender que nadie quería realmente realizar dicha acción.

Intento contener su respiración, miro su mano que aun estaba aturdida, fue como golpear un gran roble y este encima te devolviera el doble de fuerza en cada golpe.

"Jon"

Jon volteo para encontrarse a su hermana, esta le miraba con temor y este solo alcanzo a sonreírle. Su hermana tenía una cicatriz visible en su rostro un recordatorio del Matarreyes pudo haber sido peor, el maestre hizo tanto como pudo, pero esa herida en su rostro jamás se iría.

Pero hace unos días Jon había visto a un hombre con parte de los huesos de su rostro al descubierto por una herida de combate y estuvo agradecido que Arya solo hubiera terminado con una cicatriz semi abierta.

"¿Qué haces aquí hermanita?"

"Así me agradeces que te salvara, además tienes suerte poco después que se fueron llegaron unos campesinos al campamento solicitando ayuda, sobre como los Lannister habían incendiado su aldea, Robb pensó que era bueno que viniéramos ayudarte e informarte"

Jon solo asintió, mientras vio la importante cantidad de muertos, los antiguos dioses querían perseguir a ese hombre, estuvo tentado hacerlo – Pero si lo hago Arya irá conmigo – Dudaba mucho que su hermana aceptara un no.

"Buena ballesta, nunca pensé que te vería usando una"

Arya soltó una leve risa mientras tomaba la ballesta sobre sus hombros.

"Sigo prefiriendo el arco, pero estos caballeros sureños usan tanto acero sobre sus cuerpos, que lo preferible es usar una ballesta"

Jon solo asintió, poco deseoso de decir algo más porque ahora su atención estaba en los hombres caídos, vio como comenzaron a recoger varios cadáveres cubiertos por el pantano y el lodo.

"¿Qué tan malo es'"

Le pregunto a su actual comandante, este le mira inquisitivamente pensando en si disminuir las malas noticias, pero claramente la mirada de Jon no permite que se le mienta en ese momento.

"Veintiocho muertos de nuestra parte y doce heridos incluyendo al heredero Cerwyn, por los Lannister puedo contar unos trece muertos, sobre sus heridos me temo que se los llevaron o simplemente escaparon"

Fue realmente un duro golpe, una emboscada de esas magnitudes no debería tomarse a la ligera, deberían llevar días observándolos o tal vez un leve escape de información, pero ahora eso poco importaba.

"Deberíamos perseguirlos, la flecha estaba envenenada no creo que vayan muy lejos"

Si deberían, pero Jon no se arriesgaría y menos cuando es Arya quien lo propone, su hermana era muy impulsiva, aunque en esos momentos le debía la vida.

"Por ahora no hermanita, son demasiados muertos y heridos que debemos que atender"

"Pero Jon…"

Pero Jon la detuvo, acaricio levemente su rostro, ocasionando que Arya se sonrojara levemente, mientras intentaba desviar su mirada, detestaba cuando Jon simplemente la acariciaba e intentaba hacerla sonreír ocasionando leves pellizcos en la punta de su nariz, era como la misma electricidad sobre la piel, un sentimiento extraño que llevaba años evitando sin lograrlo ninguna de las veces, el toque de Jon se convertía cada vez en una necesidad que aumentaba con el tiempo y aceleraba su corazón sin saber si era ansiedad o anhelo.

"Jon Stark, Lady Arya"

Los hermanos voltearon para ver aun Domeric Bolton claramente maltratado, sostenía su mano con fuerza y estaba siendo ayudado por otro soldado Bolton.

"Les debo mi vida"

"No, nos debes nada Lord Bolton, claramente lamento no haber llegado a tiempo, casi todos vuestros hombres están muertos"

Domeric dio una leve sonrisa mientras veía como los cadáveres de sus viejos camaradas de armas eran organizados como si fueran simples costales de grano. Iba a matar a Gregor Clegane sin importar lo que le costara, se iba a vengar por esto.

* * *

III

* * *

Fue dos días luego de las noticias de la emboscada y de que su tío Edmure Tully provocara una innecesaria batalla por el control de un viejo molino. Robb Stark estaba decidido en buscar aliados, había aceptado la petición de Theon de ir hablar con su padre e increíblemente su madre y sus medio hermanos protestaron ante ello.

"Es tu prisionero, no debes dejarlo ir"

"Es mi hermano por juramento, así como tú eres mi hermano por sangre, confió en ambos Jon"

Jon intercambio una leve mirada mientras se sentaba nuevamente en su asiento, claramente seguía molesto por el ataque de hace unos días. No quería decir algo que fuera ofensivo contra Robb, pero esto era mala idea.

"Es una mala idea"

Dijo Arya mientras bebía algo de vino, comía pan y algo de pescado salado.

"No debes confiar en un Greyjoy, Robb no son hombres de palabra"

"Ya he tomado mi decisión y Theon fue criado por mi padre, se que tiene honor en el"

Nadie mas dijo nada sobre el asunto, Jon no quería decirlo, pero en verdad era espeluznante estar de acuerdo con su madrastra. Por otra parte, Edmure Tully y su tío el famoso Brynden Tully, el pez negro estaba guardando silencio, claramente no le gustaba la idea, pero Edmure acaba de ser regañado por Robb sobre el asunto del molino y Brynden parecía poco dispuesto a dar su opinión en esos momentos.

"Si esa es tu decisión, la aceptare tal vez sea tiempo que yo regrese a Invernalia"

Dijo Catelyn y una sonrisa victoriosa aparecía en el rostro de Arya sin embargo la mirada de Jon indicándole que no era el momento fue suficiente para que esta desapareciera.

"No, lo siento madre, pero te necesito para una tarea muy importante"

Catelyn alzó levemente la vista, esperando alguna indicación de que era lo mas importante que ir a Invernalia a cuidar a sus dos hijos.

"Necesito que vayas a las tierras de la Tormenta y negocies en mi nombre con Renly Baratheon, ha reunido a más de cien mil hombres"

Atrás de ellos se escucho una leve tos, puesto que Arya parecía que acaba de atragantarse con su comida, claramente Jon entendía la molestia y la sensación de malestar al saber que Catelyn Tully iba a manejar nuevas negociaciones.

"También tengo algunos deberes para ustedes dos"

Robb seguía molesto con Jon por haberle cortado la mano de Jaime Lannister, quería castigarlo por poner en riesgo la vida de Sansa, pero Jon era su hermano y para bien o para mal este siempre le había sido leal y fiel.

"Solo confió en ustedes, Jon quiero que vayas al Valle e intentes convencer a mi tía Lysa Tully que levante sus abanderados por nosotros, y tu Arya te pediré algo muy riesgoso, pero quiero que viajes a Dorne"

"¿Estas bromeando?"

Robb miro a Jon y negó con el rostro, claramente esto era de todo menos una broma.

"Se que es un tema difícil para los presentes, pero recuerdo que vosotros dos nacieron en Dorne, su línea materna es dorniense, necesitamos su ayuda"

Todos los presentes se quedaron mirando entre ellos, Jon claramente no le agradaba para nada la idea de que su hermana viajara al sur, incluso si fuera en un maldito barco seria demasiado peligroso. Además, ir al valle estaba mas que seguro que si ponía un pie en el Nido de Águilas la hermana de Catelyn lo iba arrojar por la puerta de luna.

"Si quieres atraer a Dorne a nuestra causa sabes que necesitaremos un obsequio"

Robb asintió, mientras Jon miraba de forma traicionera a Arya ante lo que esta solo sonrió, claramente el asunto no iba a solucionarse tan fácilmente.

"Lo sé, debemos perseguir y darle caza a la Montaña"

Nadie decidió opinar mas sobre el asunto, personalmente Jon se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, quería prohibirle a su hermana marchar a Dorne, pero conocía a su hermana Arya lo suficiente eso antes iba a incentivarla aún más. Sin mencionar que realmente quería matar a Gregor Clegane.

* * *

IV

* * *

Comenzó a descender lentamente por la cubierta de barco, sosteniendo con fuerza su bastón, estaba agotado y cansado, el viaje había sido demasiado enfermizo para un hombre herido como el, aun así, se negaba a morir, la herida en su pierna sanó y luego comenzó a recuperar algo de su vieja salud que tanto se había visto afectada por culpa de su temporada en las mazmorras de la Fortaleza Roja.

"Bienvenido a Meereen, Lord Stark veo que las noticias de su muerte fueron algo infundadas"

Eddard Stark alzo su mirada para encontrarse directamente con otro fantasma, no sabía cómo sentirse, pero ver aquel hombre le daba algo de confianza.

"Lord Selmy Barristan nunca pensé que volvería a verlo"

El viejo caballero sonrió levemente mientras que una guardia de seis inmaculados observaba en silencio, la llegada de aquel hombre.

"Cuando la araña nos contactó y nos dijo que un importante invitado venia nunca pensé que se trataría de usted"

"Varys realmente sabe como sorprender a la gente"

Dijo con disgusto, realmente no le agradaba la araña, era un hombre de mentiras y engaños, aunque menos le gustaba aceptar y reconocer que le debía la vida gracias a esto.

"Aunque no entiendo aun vuestra presencia mi señor"

No, pocos podrían comprenderla, el personalmente no entendía bien cual seria su papel, un rehén o una muestra de buena voluntad para el regreso al trono de la dinastía Targaryen, tal vez debería simplemente guardar silencio y esperar que hicieran con el lo que quisieran, pero tenia que proteger a sus sobrinos, a sus hijos - Me lo prometí a mi mismo y a Lyanna - pensó.

"Traigo una oferta de matrimonio, entre mi sobrino para vuestra reina"

Barristan alzo su mirada claramente desconcertado, puesto que nunca antes había escuchado que Lord Stark tuviera un sobrino ¿Por qué proponer su sobrino? ¿Por qué no su propio hijo y primogénito? una historia y verdad importante iba a ser relevada prontamente.

 **Notas del autor**

Lamento la demora en actualizar, pero dure unos días sin poder acceder a mi computadora, e igualmente informo que mis otras historias están en un proceso de edición de ortografía y narración razón por la cual he tardado en actualizarlas.

Responderé vuestros comentarios.

Haxler c: Hola espero que este capitulo no se sienta tan superficial y pueda agradarte mucho mas.

Guest: Me alegra mucho tu comentario y ver como te ha atraído la trama.

Striker: SI asi es, es un triangulo n.n espero que no moleste, soy muy dado en estos fics a generar diversos tipos de parejas.


	5. Capitulo V

Este nuevo proyecto será distinto a todo lo que he trabajado y escrito hasta ahora, no solo por que cambiare uno de los fundamentos básicos de muchas historias sobre esta saga literaria y la serie.

El cambio mas grande que realizare es que Arya será la hermana Gemela de Jon, ambos hijos de Rhaegar y Lyanna. La sangre de lobo es fuerte en ellos, que es importante tomar en cuenta.

Foso Cailin fue reconstruido antes de la rebelión de Robert por parte de Rickard Stark.

 **Diálogos** "bla,bla,bla"

 **Pensamientos** -" _bla,bla,bla"_

 **Summary:** Jon y Arya nacieron como hermanos, ambos vinieron juntos y pensaban irse de igual manera, pero la misma noche cuando nacieron en una isla tormentosa una niña de cabello plateado nacía. Jon nunca se había sentido realmente cercano a Robb pero siempre haría todo lo posible por ser leal por el amor que sentía al hombre que llamo Padre.

"Sabes vencer, pero tus decisiones personales harán que perdamos esta guerra"

El dragón tiene tres cabezas y estas solo esperan ser reunidas, Daenerys ha jurado regresar a reclamar lo que es suyo, mientras dos hermanos intentan permanecer juntos a cualquier costo.

 **Capítulo IV**

* * *

I

* * *

A parte de la tormentosa noche y la fuerte lluvia chocando contra los escudos, más los gritos desesperados de los hombres que intentaban organizarse ante las constantes embestidas de los salvajes de las montañas que llevaban días hostigándoles, desde que Jon decidió ingresar en el valle acompañado de Domeric Bolton, Harrion Karstark junto con una compañía o comitiva de 50 hombres que se suponía deberían convencer a Lysa Arryn, una trucha disfrazada de halcón.

Pero Jon tenía poca fe, no confiaba realmente que esta misión tuviera futuro, por una parte, la mujer se negaba a contestar las cartas de Robb y su hermana, además de ello era la hermana de Lady Catelyn, como podría esperar un buen recibimiento de una Tully.

Los escudos resonaron entre choques constantes, mientras intentaban defender el pequeño paso que atravesaba aquellas rocosas colinas.

Tenia que llegar pronto a Nido de Águila y enviar un cuervo a Robb notificando que oficialmente los Clanes de las montañas del Valle, llevaban consigo estándares del León de Roca Casterly, en pocas palabras el oro Lannister o sus promesas habían comprado bastantes hombres para complicar cualquier intento de comunicarse con el valle.

También podría usarse como una señal, de cómo los Lannister habían hasta ahora roto la imparcialidad y neutralidad de la Casa Arryn y sus vasallos sobre la guerra, al apoyar claramente a sus enemigos más acérrimos.

"¿Crees que los Lannister saben que están usando sus estandartes?"

Grito Harrion con fuerza mientras su hacha partía con facilidad el cráneo de una mujer que se le abalanzo con una espada en mano, el Karstark parecía poco conmocionado por su acto, estaba mas interesado en mantenerse cerca de Jon y mantenerlo con vida.

Jon alzo su espada, cruzo un par de estocadas con un hombre gordo y barbudo, tenia varias pieles de cabra cubriéndolo, pero era demasiado lento, poco entrenado y demasiado salvaje para pelear adecuadamente, así que Jon volteo rápidamente a la primera oportunidad para rodear al hombre de un simple giro y atravesar su pecho con su espada.

"No creo que les importe, deben considerar que tarde o temprano los Arryn nos apoyaran"

Pero Jon realmente seguía dudando de esa ultima parte, no confiaba que Lysa Arryn quien se mostraba tan indiferente quisiera apoyarlos.

Los hombres siguieron rechazando los constantes ataques provenientes de las colinas, una lluvia de flechas cayó sobre ellos. Los norteños respondieron alzando sus escudos en un muro de escudos, repeliendo el ataque.

Luego salieron mas salvajes intentando romper sus líneas mas basados en la superioridad numérica que en cualquier estrategia o táctica alguna.

Pero Jon realmente no sabía si conseguiría resistir otro par de días, se sorprendía también ver lo descuidado que estaban los caminos del Valle, algunas aldeas incluso estaban abandonadas cuando ingresaron al reino del Oriente.

Entonces los rumores sobre la decadencia del valle después de la muerte de Jon Arryn eran ciertos, era algo triste, su padre siempre hablo con amor al recordar sus tiempos en aquellas tierras en las cuales ahora Jon intentaba sobrevivir.

"Lanzas"

Grito Domeric mientras una fila de una veintena de lanzas se alzaba y los salvajes terminaban clavados en estas o eran atravesados por los lanceros. Jon solo tuvo que esperar que la lluvia cesara para intentar sacar a sus hombres de aquel lugar, temía también que el lodo les imposibilitara cualquier movimiento, pero no tenían muchas opciones.

Entonces fue cuando escucharon un leve sonido a las lejanías, era un cuerno de batalla y pudo divisar un campo de gules con diamantes blancos como emblema y estandarte. Los caballeros de la Casa Hardyng apresuraron su paso, se abalanzaron sobre los salvajes que intentaban reorganizarse a un paso del camino de la montaña, era difícil luchar en este lugar puesto que no permitía un gran movimiento para la caballería sin que tuvieran que abandonar los caminos mas firmes y adentrarse en el fango traicionero que ocasionaba la lluvia en las colinas.

Pero la caballería del Valle cumplía con su objetivo que era ahuyentar a los enemigos, quienes al poseer poca o una nula capacidad de caballería, terminaron huyendo con pocos deseos de seguir luchando.

Harrion soltó un fuerte grito de agradecimiento, mientras Jon ignoro por unos momentos a sus salvadores para fijar su atención en la espada que uno de los salvajes termino dejando caer, la tomo y observo con interés la calidad de arma, no todos poseían este tipo de armas. Pero esta espada era la prueba que alguien externo estaba brindándoles ayuda a los clanes de la montaña, ya no era necesario solo basarse en la vista visual del estandarte del León.

"Lord Stark"

Se escucho una voz a la lejanía, a lo que Jon volteo su mirada para encontrarse con un caballero joven, un muchacho usando totalmente una armadura de placas, una sonrisa algo arrogante ante sus ojos azules y cabello rubio. De cierta manera parecía recordarle a Joffrey salvo que este chico parecía tener mucha mejor experiencia en la batalla, que el mocoso rey que se sentaba en el trono de Hierro.

"Gracias por vuestra ayuda Ser…"

El joven sonrio en esos momentos, claramente emocionado por tener que presentarse ante si mismo ante el enviado de los ejércitos norteños.

"Soy Ser Harrold Hardyng"

Jon alzo una ceja intrigado, si no mas recordaba ante la falta de descendientes del joven Robert Arryn uno de los familiares mas cercanos a su padre, seria en teoría su sucesor – Tendría que agradecer la breve información que Lady Catelyn le llego a informar – Debería sentirse por fin con algo de calma dentro de si mismo, al ver que por fin el Valle decidio enviar un grupo de personas a recibirle, ya estaba realmente preocupado por la falta de advertencias o de alguna comitiva luego de haber penetrado tanto en territorio que se podría considerar neutral.

"Es un placer conocerlo Ser"

El joven sonrio mientras extendió su mano, Jon procedió a saludarlo y noto el apretón fuerte pero entusiasmado que le dio aquel muchacho.

"El placer es todo mío, no todos los días conoces al temible Lobo Blanco, al hombre que derroto al Matareyes"

Jon alzo una ceja confundido en esos momentos, pero entonces fue cuando noto que fantasma se estaba dando un banquete cerca con uno de los cadáveres o eso esperaba, a veces los Lobos no mostraban problema alguno para comer y consumir a su presa aún con vida.

"¿Temible? ¡Jon es muchas cosas Ser Harrold! Pero temible no es una de ellas"

La risa que soltó Domeric en esos momentos, solo se comparo con la forma como Harrold respondió con el mismo entusiasmó – Fue bueno traer al heredero Bolton, teniendo en cuenta que fue criado en el Valle – Aunque no pensó que conociera al actual heredero del Valle.

"Vuestra presencia es agradecida y necesaria, más en estos tiempos tumultuosos, llenos de tantas traiciones y mentiras"

Jon no entendió esas palabras, se suponía que el norte, venía a pedir ayuda al Valle, pero el muchacho parecía antes esperanzado con su presencia, volteo a mirar a Domeric quien estaba igual de confundido, esto no era algo bueno, pero decidio no decir mucho por el momento.

Jon organizo a su grupo, a los heridos que fueran montados en los caballos de los caballeros para que pudieran llegar pronto a un asentamiento donde pudieran ser atendidos, enterró también a los muertos. Lamentablemente no podía decir que se los llevaría, era una misión de ida, pero no sabía cuándo regresaría.

El viaje fue realmente apresurado, queriendo evitar que fueran nuevamente hostigados tuvieron que correr bajo las torrenciales lluvias, con poco tiempo para tomar aliento y aunque se le ofreció un caballo para que pudiera ponerse pronto a salvo, Jon se negó abandonar a sus hombres además tanto Harrion como Domeric se negaban a marcharse, ellos quisieron acompañarlo sin tener que preguntarle y Jon no quería decirlo en voz alta, pero se sentía responsable de ellos.

"¿El nido de Águilas aún está muy lejos?"  
Pero su respuesta fue totalmente negativa, Harrold se le acerco en su caballo mientras les gritaba a sus hombres que se movieran pronto.

"Lo siento, Lord Stark no iremos a Nido de Águilas, el asentamiento mas seguro y cercano es Piedra de las Runas"

Jon no comprendía ello, pero recordaba sus clases con el maestre y sabia perfectamente a quien le pertenecía dicho asentamiento.

"¿Crees que Yohn Royce nos recibirá?

"Mi Lord, fue Yohn Royce quien me envió por vosotros"  
Ahora realmente la confusión lo estaba consumiendo, pero decidio no seguir con el tema, los hombres marcharon rápidamente y lo que restaba de noche. La tormentosa lluvia jamás los abandono.

* * *

II

* * *

Lord Selmy Barristan no podía apartar la mirada de poca confianza que la Reina madre Rhaella le estaba dando en esos momentos, es que la llegada de Lord Stark puso realmente de paranoicos a las dos últimas mujeres Targaryen.

Daenerys sentada en su gran trono que la identificaba como la reina de Meeren observaba en silencio al hombre a quien se decía era el perro fiel del usurpador. Pero este hombre estaba muerto al menos en teoría, pero acá estaba vivo y claramente con pocos deseos de estar ante su presencia, por otra parte, la historia de como Varys el maestro de los susurros le ayudo a escapar, solo confirmaba muchas sospechas de Daenerys sobre aquel hombre que le ordeno a Ser Jorah Mormont que la mantuviera vigilada y ante todo con vida.

Entonces Varys quiere de regreso a la Casa Targaryen al trono de Hierro, que volvieran sus legítimos gobernantes, pero seria igualmente muy infantil pensar con tantos deseos.

"Entonces lord Stark, dijiste que tenías una propuesta"

Ned miro por unos minutos a la niña, era realmente bonita, tenia un rostro y unos pómulos que harían sonrojar hasta el mas salvaje de los caballeros si esta le decidía dedicar una sonrisa tímida.

"Así es Reina Daenerys"

Entonces la chica Targaryen sonrio con triunfo en esos momentos.

"¿Entonces me reconoces como Reina?

Ned asintió rápidamente, pero decidio aclarar sus palabras para que su situación no fuera puesta en un punto comprometedor.

"Así es, eres la Reina de Meeren, su Gracia"  
Esas palabras claramente apagaron la felicidad de la joven reina, pero ocasiono que una pequeña y sincera sonrisa surgiera entre los labios de la reina Rhaella quien miro con algo de empatía por aquel hombre, era bueno que su hija no tuviera de cerca a un hombre que la estuviera adulando como las personas que últimamente la rodeaban.

"Bueno sigo esperando vuestra propuesta"

Daenerys solo alzo su mano esperando que aquel hombre hablara, si era importante lo que tenia que decir le permitiría vivir, pero sería castigado por sus crimines contra su familia, si era poco o nada de interés su confianza hacia Varys se apagaría totalmente, sin mencionar que claramente ejecutaría aquel hombre.

"Es sobre mis sobrinos Su Gracia, sobre vuestros sobrinos y vuestros nietos"

Termino estas últimas palabras e intercambio su mirada entre la reina Daenerys y la reina madre Rhaella ambas quienes parecieron contener en ese momento el aliento, sin entender realmente esas palabras.

"¿Qué estas diciendo Lord Stark? Por vuestra seguridad os sugiero que hable claramente o de lo contrario el castigo de mi esposo a vuestro padre será benévolo"

Ned no esperaba esa reacción tan salvaje de la reina de Aerys, pero realmente sabia que acaba de mencionar que había otros Targaryen con vida, otros príncipes, otros hijos y descendientes de la Casa que ayudo a derrocar.

"¡Habla Lord Stark o las ratas os comieron la lengua!

Ned no se asustó, realmente después de tratar con Robert ver a una niña intentando regañarlo poco le afectaba, seria una buena reina eso pensó cuando vio a las personas en toda la ciudad alabar y cantar el nombre de Daenerys, pero cuando la vio de cerca se dio cuenta que seguía siendo una niña al igual que sus sobrinos – Hijos – solo podía rezarles a los antiguos dioses que los protegieran.

"Hablo de los hijos de vuestro hijo Rhaegar, Reina Rhaella"

La reina parecía contener el aliento en esos momentos mientras miraba fijamente al antiguo señor de norte, hasta que decidio levantarse de la silla que estaba puesta al lado del trono de su hija.

"Hablas de la pequeña Rhaenys y el pequeño Aegon, ¿dígame Lord Stark aún están con vida?"

Ned solo pudo maldecir en silencio su falta de claridad, por que debido a esta termino dándole esperanzas a una mujer cansada y agotada sobre dos niños a quien el propio Ned decidio enterrar.

"No, las muertes de los hijos de Elia fue un acto imperdonable, pero de los nietos que te hable Reina Rhaella son de mis sobrinos, los gemelos que mi hermana Lyanna tuvo con vuestro hijo, Visenya Targaryen y Jaehaerys Targaryen"

Daenerys entonces se levanto de su trono, dejando a su madre asimilar la información, en esos momentos, para Ser Barristan enterarse que los hijos de su amado príncipe, aunque estos le fueran desconocidos estuvieran con vida causo una felicidad increíble en su corazón, sentía realmente la necesidad de correr igual como hacia la reina quien se puso delante del viejo Ned Stark con una mirada que exigía respuestas.

"Dime, ¿Dónde están mis sobrinos? Como puedo ir apoyarles y protegerles, ¿cómo pudiste esconderlos tanto tiempo?

Ned se sintió fuertemente abrumado por las palabras de la joven reina quien termino poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Ned exigiendo respuestas ante sus constantes preguntas, poco deseosa de dejarle escapar.

"Su Gracia…"

"¡¿Dígame Lord Stark donde están mis nietos?!"

El grito sorprendió a todos cuando voltearon a mirar a la Reina Rhaella, pero la joven Reina Daenerys solo sonrio al ver la sangre del dragón vigente en su madre, mostraba en esos momentos una felicidad y unos deseos de renovación maravillosos.

"Los crie, los oculté de Robert y de cualquiera que intentara lastimarlos como mis bastardos, mis hijos ilegítimos"

"Los hijos de Lady Ashara"

Dijo entonces con sorpresa Ser Barristan, entonces varias cosas tenían sentido. Realmente como alguien podía pensar que el honorable Ned Stark le rompería el corazón a una mujer tan encantadora como Ashara sin mencionar que este atentara contra su honor.

"¿Ashara?"

Entonces la reina Rhaella se puso totalmente pálida en esos momentos. Decidio aprovechar las palabras entre los presentes para comenzar a caminar hacia las afuera del salón.

"¿bastardos? Dos príncipes Targaryen, ¿cómo alguien pudo creer algo así?"

Pregunto abiertamente Daenerys sin poder comprender mucho de lo que estaba pasando.

"Si me permite mi Reina, escuche rumores sobre los hijos bastardos de Ned Stark decían que su apariencia era totalmente norteña que su esposa Lady Catelyn Tully los envió a la fortaleza de Foso Cailin porque no soportaba verlos"

Aunque Ned rápidamente alzo sus manos y negó parte de la situación, lo cierto es que su amada Cat si había tenido una importante participación del alejamiento de sus hijos de este y sus deseos de establecerse en las tierras que les prometió.

"Veo Lord Stark que vuestra presencia es mas que bienvenida, no solo has protegido a mis sobrinos, si no que has venido a informarme de ellos"

Ned asintió rápidamente.

"Así es su Gracia, pero vengo también ayudarles a regresar pronto a poniente, mis hijos quiero decir nuestros sobrinos creen que estoy muerto, deben estar luchando al lado de mi hijo Robb para vengar mi muerte"

Daenerys rápidamente se cruzo de brazos mientras caminaba por todo el lugar intentando contener su molestia ante esa situación, si se quedaba mas tiempo en Meeren podría perder a los últimos hijos de su hermano – Los verdaderos herederos del trono – Eso la detuvo por unos momentos, ¿realmente el trono importaba mas que su familia? Ella negó rápidamente, tenia que ir a poniente ayudarles.

"Entiendo vuestra solicitud Lord Stark"

Ned asintió con alegría al ver como la reina parecía decidida en buscar la manera de partir ayudarles.

"Yo también entiendo vuestra situación, aunque va contra mis propias costumbres, yo podría servir de puente para que mi sobrino Jaehaerys a quien llame con amor y respeto como Jon, se casará contigo"

Daenerys se detuvo por unos minutos, realmente eso no era una mala idea y ella personalmente no tenia ningún problema con casarse con su sobrino, era una Targaryen, fue criada como tal y el problema era otro.

"Mi sobrino se crio según vuestras tradiciones y vuestros dioses, ¿Crees que el estará de acuerdo?"

Ned aprendió en Desembarco del Rey que la sinceridad podría ser su muerte, pero ahora era la manera como esperaba salvar a su familia.

"Su Gracia, el problema no es mi sobrino, es su hermana"

Daenerys, Barristan alzaron sus cejas confundidos, pero rápidamente sus miradas fueron cambiadas por intriga y curiosidad.

"¿Mi sobrina? Porque Visenya sería un problema"

Ned intento controlar su estómago, era su padre, aunque otro hombre la engendro. Pero fue el quien, cuido a Arya, quien la consoló de los truenos y quien miles de veces le intento explicar por qué jamás podría casarse con Jon.

-Vinimos juntos a este mundo, no crees que lo correcto es que Jon y yo partamos juntos –

Por unos momentos al recordar las palabras de su hija, no supo como diferenciarla de Cersei quien le llego a decir algo igual con respeto a Jaime.

"Así es Su Gracia, ella bueno, tiene un fuerte apego hacia su gemelo"

Daenerys alzo sus labios de forma divertida.

"Veo que la situación no le agrada mucho Lord Stark, ¿No tienes estomago para ello?"

Ned agacho su mirada un poco avergonzado.

"No Su Gracia, no la tengo"

"Ya veo, para vuestro desagrado o salvación Lord Stark, soy del linaje del dragón casarme con hermanos, hermanas o sobrinos no me afecta mucho, aunque no soy Rhaenys estoy segura que mi hermano Rhaegar planeaba casar a sus hijas con sus hermanos"

Luego de ello Daenerys comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia su trono, debía comenzar a planear mucho, como regresar a su hogar, como ayudar a sus sobrinos, eran tantos pensamientos que se sentía realmente abrumada.

"Son palabras sabias hija mía, eres una Targaryen en todos sus aspectos"

Todos voltearon a mirar a la Reina Rhaella quien pareció haberse desaparecido de la conversación, pero eso poco intrigo a los presentes, fue la mujer que venía con ellos.

Para Ned era como una Septa, aunque su rostro semi cubierto solo dejando sus ojos a la vista, le recordaba mas a una hermana silenciosa.

Pero esos ojos, Ned sencillamente no podía apartarlos de su mente, volteaba a mirarla directamente sin vergüenza o pudor alguno por sus actos.

"Veo que encuentras intrigante a mi Septa, Lord Stark"

Daenerys soltó una mirada divertida, algo risueña pero la niña estaba tan feliz en esos momentos.

"¿Su Septa?"

"Así es, ella ha estado a mi lado y de mi madre claro está, desde que tengo memoria, pero no suele hablar mucho"

Esos ojos, hermosos ojos, solo una mujer consiguió hipnotizarlo inmediatamente con una sola mirada. Unos ojos tan cautivadores, de la primera mujer que llego amar a simple vista.

Ser Barristan estaba confundido por el comportamiento de lord Stark, realmente no sabia que pasaba en esos momentos y sobre aquella mujer llego a verla un par de veces, pero nunca le miraba directamente y parecía solo estar a gusto con la presencia de la reina madre y disfrutaba de la soledad.

Ned, Eddard Stark camino rápidamente hacia esta mujer la tomo por los hombros con una delicadeza que no pensó que pudiera volver a tener hacia alguien que no fueran sus hijos y Catelyn.

"Hola Ned"

Esa voz y Ned no pudo resistirlo más, quito el velo que cubría aquel rostro.

"Ashara"

Dijo con la voz entre cortada, ¿Cuántas veces lloro su muerte? Era una pregunta a la que no tenía respuesta alguna.

"Mi Amor"

Respondió con tranquilidad y una sonrisa tímida en su rostro.

"Tu se lo dijiste a Varys"

Ashara asintió levemente.

"Así es, cuando Varys se me acerco y me conto que buscaba leales que ayudaran a proteger a Daenerys y la Reina Rhaella, rápidamente acepte, el me ayudo a fingir mi muerte y esparcir los rumores, solo la Reina Rhaella sabría quien era realmente y claro le pedí a Varys que dijera nada a nadie, quería que todos creyeran que ellos eran nuestros hijos Ned, eran mis deseos más grandes y egoístas"

Ned se alejó lentamente de aquel doloroso recuerdo, parecía ser que Varys en verdad era el mejor a la hora de fingir muertes y esconder a otros, estaba tan confundido y se sentía tan traicionado.

Aunque Rhaella quería gritarle a Ashara como una traidora por haber ayudado a ocultar la verdad de sus nietos de ella, en esos momentos realmente tenía pocos deseos de hacerlo, solo ver aquellos dos viejos amantes reunirse sentía demasiada tristeza en su corazón.

* * *

III

* * *

Domeric miraba con inquietud a los presentes, esto no era una simple reunión de la mitad de los caballeros y señores importantes del valle – Es un claro golpe de estado – Y miro como Jon parecía totalmente incomodo al escuchar a Yohn todas sus opiniones, un hombre honorable eso era cierto, pero pedía algo imposible.

"¡Lo que me pides es una locura!"

Dijo con fuerza Jon mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos, como podían simplemente esperar que intercambiara sus hombres con algunos caballeros y les ayudara a ingresar a Nido de Águilas.

"Lo sabes muchacho, es algo difícil pero estas pruebas que te hemos presentado"

Jon miro las cartas, los frascos con veneno y tenia miedo de admitir que era contundente, que este hombre a quien llamaban el Meñique era el amante de Lady Lysa, no solo su amante si no que las cartas parecían confirmar que Robert Arryn en realidad era un bastardo y que su esposa, la hermana de Catelyn, estuvo detrás de la muerte del viejo caballero.

"Petyr Baelish,me ha confirmado que aceptara con gusto vuestra presencia"

Jon miro a quien estaba tomando la palabra, en teorías era uno de los conspiradores de Petyr, pero en realidad parecía ser una especia de agente doble.

"Lord Belmore, entiendo el peligro por el que ha pasado al darme esta información, pero no puedo tomar decisiones sin comunicárselas a mi hermano"

El viejo hombre gordo asintió con poco agrado, pero aceptaba con disgustó aquellas palabras entendiendo claramente que era difícil actuar sin la autorización de su señor.

"Entendemos vuestra situación, muchacho pero debes entender la nuestra, muchos señores del Valle no tenemos ni siquiera permitida la entrada a Nido de Águilas"

Las palabras provenían de Gerold Grafton señor y Lord de la casa Grafton, Jon se sentía realmente entre la espada y la pared, debía conseguir la lealtad de las casas del Valle, su apoyo, pero igualmente como reaccionaria su hermano, si supiera que estaba gustoso por ayudar a derrocar a su tía.

"¿Qué pasara con el niño?"

Fue lo primero que dijo, nació como un bastardo, sabía perfectamente que muchos hombres no tenían problemas en matar a inocentes para recargar el hecho que cualquiera que se levantara por encima de ellos pagaría con sus vidas.

"No matamos a niños inocentes Lord Stark, incluso si se trata de un bastardo, tengo una hija bastarda entiendo vuestra preocupación Jon, el niño será llevado a las tierras de Los Dedos donde pertenece"

Jon miro entonces a Harold quien fue de cierta manera el único que parecía entender la posición de los norteños, Domeric decía que era un egocéntrico, pero no una persona malvada por gusto, menos alguien que buscaba conflictos innecesarios.

"¿Y la guerra?"

Era la última inquietud que tenía Jon ante esas palabras varios señores inflaron su pecho con orgullo y sonrieron con anticipación, como si esperaban que este preguntara por ello.

"Amamos a vuestro padre, no hay un rey legitimo en el trono, solo otro bastardo sin derechos a gobernar, nosotros os apoyaremos Jon Stark de Foso Cailin"

Entonces Jon simplemente asintió, así que su pequeño viaje al Valle terminaría en vuelto en semejante locura y no pudo evitar mirar a Harrion quien parecía entusiasmado y Domeric quien asentía con emoción.

Esto era una locura, menos de treinta hombres planeaban tomar la fortaleza de los cielos, Nido de Águilas quien solo se llego a rendir ante los dragones en toda su historia o al menos eso era lo que Jon sabia.


	6. Capitulo VI

Este nuevo proyecto será distinto a todo lo que he trabajado y escrito hasta ahora, no solo por que cambiare uno de los fundamentos básicos de muchas historias sobre esta saga literaria y la serie.

El cambio mas grande que realizare es que Arya será la hermana Gemela de Jon, ambos hijos de Rhaegar y Lyanna. La sangre de lobo es fuerte en ellos, que es importante tomar en cuenta.

Foso Cailin fue reconstruido antes de la rebelión de Robert por parte de Rickard Stark.

 **Diálogos** "bla,bla,bla"

 **Pensamientos** -" _bla,bla,bla"_

 **Summary:** Jon y Arya nacieron como hermanos, ambos vinieron juntos y pensaban irse de igual manera, pero la misma noche cuando nacieron en una isla tormentosa una niña de cabello plateado nacía. Jon nunca se había sentido realmente cercano a Robb pero siempre haría todo lo posible por ser leal por el amor que sentía al hombre que llamo Padre.

"Sabes vencer, pero tus decisiones personales harán que perdamos esta guerra"

El dragón tiene tres cabezas y estas solo esperan ser reunidas, Daenerys ha jurado regresar a reclamar lo que es suyo, mientras dos hermanos intentan permanecer juntos a cualquier costo.

 **Capítulo VI**

* * *

I

* * *

Las inmensas Puertas de la Luna eran majestuosas. Una gran estructura de piedra que se encontraban entre en la parte mas alta de las montañas del Valle, la lanza del gigante como era conocida esa gran colina, ahora entendía por que los Arryn por generaciones habían sido personas totalmente confiadas en que jamás serian conquistados.

Las puertas estaban entre dos colinas que impedían que una persona llegara a la cima de la montaña donde se encontraba el gran castillo de los Arryn conocido también como El nido de las águilas – El maldito castillo se podía observar desde donde estaban – Eso no le gustaba para nada a Domeric.

Al menos intento sonreír, no mostrarse nervioso cuando las puertas comenzaron abrirse. Jon iba a la cabeza de un destacamento en gran parte norteño, lo cierto es que había duplicado a su grupo cuando los caballeros del valle que pudieran tener alguna apariencia norteña o al menos no se reflejara sus raíces de los ándalos pudieran acompañarlos disfrazados con vestimentas que por lo general solo lo usaban los abanderados Stark.

Este plan era una locura, pero fue lo único que consiguieron idear.

Jon fue el primero en pasar las puertas y desmonto tan rápido como pudo, intento saludar a los guardias respetuosamente, mientras esperaba al capitán de las fuerzas guarnecidas.

El hombre se presentó, claramente algo molesto por que los norteños habían enviado una compañía tan números, le aviso rápidamente a Jon que no podían pasar todos, que solo se permitirían a sus lideres ir hasta el Nido de Águilas, los demás deberían quedarse afuera de las Puertas de la Luna acampando o regresar a las tierras bajas esperando su regreso.

Bueno no habían ofrecido pan y sal no sabía si sentirse alegre o un poco insultado por ello, tampoco parecían verse algo desconcertados como los norteños a pesar de la advertencia de la guardia seguía pasando hacia le interior y desmontando sus caballos y jalando algunas carretas que le acompañaban – Dijeron que eran obsequios para Lord Arryn departe de Lord Stark – Eran mentiras claramente, las carretas venían cubiertas con unas simples lonas donde se escondían algunos hombres pero estaban las armas y todo el equipo necesario que pensaban que se necesitaría para escalar la montaña.

Harrold parecía tener razón entonces, todas las personas capacitadas pero que no estaban de acuerdo con Petyr habían sido reemplazados por jóvenes ambiciosos o que pudieran ser comprados por el dinero del pequeño hombre.

"¡Oye tú! Si tú, quítate el casco ¿creo conocerte? ¿Acaso no intentaste acercarte a mi hermana?"

Claro que traer al promiscuo de Harrold iba a terminar siendo una mala idea, pero este dijo que tenia una fuente confiable adentro en quien pudiera contar para ingresar, pero ahora mientras varios guardias comenzaban a tomar con fuerza la empuñadura de sus espadas.

Jon supo que estaban en un serio problema. La sonrisa de Harrold no ayudo, el hombre alzo sus manos como en señal de rendición y Jon suplico que no cometiera una locura.

Fue entonces cuando Harrion Karstark tomo su hacha y la estrello directo al rostro de uno de los guardias – Claro un norteño nunca le huye a una buena pelea – Aunque fuera una maldita locura y Jon pensó que de todos los hermanos Karstark trajo tal vez al peor.

La lucha continua con fuerza mientras Jon tomo su espada y atravesó el abdomen de uno de sus atacantes, Domeric apuñalo con su lanza en la pierna de otro guardia.

Rápidamente todos los norteños y los caballeros del valle que los acompañaban encubiertos aplastaron a la débil guardia. Los hombres que saltaron desde las carretas gritando con furia ayudaron a generar el caos necesario.

Pero tenían que tomar las torres para que no encendieran fuego alguno o enviaran un cuervo con la advertencia.

Corrieron por las escaleras, subiendo rápidamente por estas; sus hombres doblegaron fácilmente a las pocas personas que encontraron, pero Jon junto con Domeric continuaron hasta que llegaron al muro que conformaba la breve pero resistente muralla de la zona.

Varios guardias tomaron las antorchas e iban a encender el fuego para advertir a la Casa Arryn hasta que una lanza atravesó a uno de estos.

Domeric no era bueno con las lanzas, prefería una jabalina para estas cosas, pero agradecía ser un hombre practico.

Jon consiguió desarmar al otro guardia, pero este al pensar que iba hacer asesinado salto desde el muro, lastima que dejo que sus temores lo gobernaran, el hombre claramente no resistió la caída. Lamentablemente los demás pensaron que Jon lo había lanzado y sus hombres comenzaron a lanzar desde el muro a los demás guardias que se reusaron rendirse.

"Eso fue innecesario"

Dijo Jon con molestia, pero Domeric volteo la mirada mientras miraba a Harrold quien parecía divertido con toda la escena.

"Pero fue emocionante"

Jon entrecerró los ojos ante esas palabras, no sabia que tan buena idea era apoyar a este chico rubio, que parecía en realidad no agradarle en lo mas mínimo. Domeric juraba que era una buena persona solo que se emocionaba con facilidad.

Se preguntaba en realidad que criterios podría tener un Bolton para clasificar alguien.

Rápidamente registraron todas las puertas de la Luna para asegurarse que no quedara ningún soldado que pudiera generarles problemas mas adelante. Los que se rindieron fueron puestos en las pequeñas celdas de la pequeña fortaleza, mientras que Jon daba indicaciones a que los soldados del Valle que los acompañaban cambiaran sus vestimentas norteñas y se pusieran la de los guardias al menos aquellas que no estuvieran cortadas o ensangrentadas.

Tal vez con algo de suerte aun podrían ingresar al castillo de la manera menos violenta.

Les tomo algo de tiempo asegurarse que todos pudieran parecerse soldados Arryn, bueno ya tenían la apariencia de los Ándalos en gran parte.

"Llego nuestra guía"

Fueron las palabras de Harrold y Jon le miro con sospecha, pero no dijo mucho, mientras caminaba junto con sus hombres mientras veían a una chica de cabello corto de color negro, tenía una altura considerable que estaba usando una armadura Arryn, pero con su pechera modificada. La chica parecía poco agradable con una mirada totalmente fría.

Jon no sabia quien era y que fuera su guía no ayudaba mucho a expresar su confianza a este plan. Pero Harrold se adelantó con felicidad mientras tomaba a la chica en sus brazos y la besaba con fuerza.

Esta le respondió apartándose y dándole un considerable golpe en la mejilla.

"¿Dónde estabas? Tardaste demasiado"

Fue lo único que dijo y Harrold parecía realmente divertido con la situación, a pesar de que su mejilla estaba totalmente roja volvió a besar a la chica que le acaba de golpear.

Harrion miro entonces a Jon, este solo mostraba su confusión hasta que volteo su mirada a Domeric que parecía realmente igual de perdido que los otros dos nobles.

"Aun no tenemos el placer de conocer a nuestra guía Harrold"

Dijo Domeric mientras se adelantaba con poco entusiasmo, el chico sonrio entonces mientras acercaba mas a la chica a su cuerpo sujetándole las caderas.

"Os presento a Mya Stone"

Comento con alegría, la chica volteo los ojos mientras se apartaba de ella. Pero para Jon solo podía pensar en una sola cosa – Una bastarda – Esto era algo novedoso.

"Es la hija bastarda de Robert Baratheon"

Fue un leve susurro que le dio Domeric en esos momentos mientras miraba con algo de incomodaba a la chica. Bueno Domeric había vivido en el Valle varios años, suponía que llegaron a conocerse un par de veces, pero una bastarda de Robert era algo inesperado en todo esto.

"Debemos marcharnos ahora, traje mis mulas nos ayudarán a subir hasta cierto punto, pero al momento de ingresar al castillo, estarán completamente solos"

Luego pensarían en el asunto de la chica, por ahora tenían un castillo que tomar con menos de cien hombres. Iba hacer una gran hazaña si lo conseguían o la peor de las ideas que alguien se le hubiera pensado en realizar.

Todos asintieron, las mulas ayudaron con parte de su equipo en especial con las cuerdas y las picas, rápidamente los que iban mas ligero en armadura se adelantaron.

No pensó que la subida de la montaña fuera tan difícil, pero Jon no podía retroceder ahora. Solo incendiaron un par de antorchas cuando vieron que la noche comenzaba a caer.

La distancia era mas grande de lo que pensaban o se alcanzaba a divisar a simple viste, pero continuaron, intentando parecer un grupo más pequeño, pero agradecían todos en silencio como la oscuridad de la noche comenzaba a cubrirlos.

Mientras llegaban al Castillo todos permanecieron en silencio, iba hacer una locura pensaron. El grupo se dividió en dos mientras que los caballeros del Valle iban a escalar los costados del castillo, era un imponente precipicio que tenían delante de ellos.

La altura era suficiente para hacer retroceder a muchos, pero iban hacerlo, Jon iba a liderar al grupo norteño intentarían presentarse de la forma adecuada o tomarían la decisión de sitiar abiertamente el castillo dependiendo de su suerte.

Así que mientras Harrold anunciaba que se verían arriba, Jon solo dio media vuelta para tomar el camino que conectaba las colinas hacia Nido de Águilas.

Al menos esperaban generar suficientes problemas para que toda la guarnición del castillo se enfocase en ellos y así pudieran permitir que los Caballeros del Valle pudieran ingresar con mayor facilidad.

Cuanto más pensaba en esta idea, sentía la sensación que se estaba enloqueciendo fue lo único que pensó Jon cuando comenzó a divisar el angosto y peligroso camino al que se enfrentaban.

Bueno un mal paso que alguien diera y todos caerían, dudaba que alguien quedara reconocible si conseguían encontrarlo.

* * *

II

* * *

Catelyn camino en silencio hacia las jaulas donde tenían encerrado a Jaime Lannister, era seguida por quien ahora tenia funciones de su escudo Jurado, Brienne, una mujer rubia de una contextura que podría rivalizar con el mismísimo perro de guerra de Tywin Lannister.

Miro a los guardias y estos parecían sorprendidos de su presencia.

"Deseo hablar con el Matarreyes"

Fueron las palabras que Catelyn dijo en esos momentos, los guardias se sorprendieron ante ello.

"Mi Lady, tenemos ordenes de no dejarlo a solas"

Pero Catelyn no tenia tiempo para esto, no cuando recibió un cuervo de norte indicando que sus hijos se encontraban bajo asedio, si asediados en su propio hogar. Parecía ser que Theon los traiciono, aunque no tenían noticias sobre el muchacho, si se había confirmado que los hombres de Hierro estaban invadiendo el norte en esos momentos.

Su precioso Bran, su amado Rickon estaban solos, asustados rodeados de hombres que harían cualquier cosa para lastimarlos solo por el sentimiento del placer de lastimar a otros.

"Y yo ahora les he dado nuevas órdenes"

Los hombres se movieron incomodos por unos minutos, pero al final terminaron cediendo ante la presencia de la madre y antigua esposa de Lord Stark.

Solo fue cuando ingreso que sintió el fuerte olor a mierda, pero ella era una mujer noble y digna, así que no hizo o al menos intento, no mostrar su desagrado.

"¡Matarreyes!"

Jaime sonrio ante la presencia de la mujer.

"Oh Lady Stark o regresaste a ser nuevamente Lady Tully"

Ella intento no mostrar su desagrado, pero las palabras le afectaron con fuerza.

"Ser Jaime Lannister, escuche que intentaste escapar"

Respondió mostrando lo que ella consideraba su nobleza y su dignidad.

"Si lo hice, pero parece ser que falle en ello, como podrás ver el bastardo de tu marido me ha dificultado mucho las cosas"

Jaime nunca olvidaría lo que le sucedió a su mano, como le fue cortada ante la mirada de odio que ese chico, ese mocoso le llego a dar. Como se atrevía un lobo, no un simple cachorro amputar de esa manera a un león.

"Pero eso no te ha impedido estrangular hasta la muerte a un buen hombre"

Jaime alzo los hombros con indiferencia, realmente no sabía, ni le interesaba saber a quien estrangulo cuando vinieron a revisar su celda la noche anterior.

"¿Debería importarme?"

"Deberías, Lord Karstark esta furioso por la muerte de otro de sus hijos, uno con tu espada, el otro con tus cadenas"

Eso no era algo bueno pensó Jaime, de seguro que esta noche lo iban a matar, aunque claro con el chico Robb cerca eso seria poco probable, al menos uno de los norteños comprendía su importancia por mantenerlo vivo.

"Sabes realmente no me importa, hare todo lo necesario para regresar con Cersei"

Catelyn intento mantener la compostura en ese momento, no mostrar su desagrado que era muy fuerte ante esas palabras llenas de pecados.

"Eres indigno de ser un caballero"

Jaime intento no reírse de ello.

"Es lo que cualquier caballero haría"

"Has roto todos tus votos como caballero"

Fue entonces que Jaime soltó una leve risa en esos momentos.

"Los votos de un caballero, son tantos y contradictorios, defender al inocente, defender al rey, obedecer a tu padre, pero que harías si tu rey mata inocentes, si tu padre odia al rey, no es tan fácil sabes"

Catelyn se quedo por unos breves minutos sin palabras, realmente fue una repuesta que no esperaba recibir.

"Matarreyes"

Jaime solo sonrio ante esas palabras.

"Si mate aun Rey, uno como ningún otro, a Aerys Targaryen, el Rey loco, quien disfrutaba quemar hasta la muerte a sus enemigos acaso no murió de esa manera tu antiguo prometido, ya sabes esa bestia sin cerebro como se llamaba…"

Claro que Jaime conocía perfectamente el nombre, sabia que era Brandon Stark, llego a ver un par de veces al tipo, pero ver a Catelyn ponerse roja ya fuera por la vergüenza o su enojo al ser removido su pasado de esa manera.

"Eres un hombre sin honor"

Eso podría discutirse pensó Jaime, el honor era tan trivial si se detenía realmente a considerarlo.

"Sabes nunca he estado con mas mujeres que Cersei, de modo que a mi manera he sido más honorable que el pobre y difunto Ned"

Fue en esos momentos que Catelyn alzo su mano para golpear con fuerza el rostro de Jaime, este solo consiguió escupir unas breves gotas de sangre.

"Si, el difunto Ned, el hombre que no pudo escapar de la encantadora Ashara Dayne, como te sentiste cuando el honorable Ned Stark regreso de la guerra con sus dos bastardos, los hijos de la mujer mas hermosa de los siete reinos"

Catelyn mordió levemente su labio, parecía ser que aquel hombre no pensaba detenerse, recordando esas viejas palabras que una vez le llegaron – Te maldigo – Sintió que sus temores la recorrían por todo su cuerpo.

"¡Suficiente!"

Pero Jaime no iba a detenerse, no ahora que por fin tenía una conversación interesante entre manos.

"Como te sentiste cuando viste a ambos, a la niña y el niño, las dos pruebas vivientes que Ned Stark disfruto follandose a otra mujer"

Catelyn miro a Jaime como una vil cucaracha, con unos intensos deseos de que le cortaran la lengua en esos momentos.

"Tu no sabes nada sobre mi esposo"

"Se lo suficiente, lo vi en Harrenhal mirándola, deseándola, soñándola, un hombre solo sonreía de esa manera cuando estaba enamorado y la forma como el pequeño Ned miraba a la inalcanzable Ashara, me recordaba a mí mismo cuando veía a Cersei"

"Suficiente, no vine a escuchar tus lujuriosas y pecaminosas comparaciones"

Jaime miro con mas detalle a Catelyn Tully, esa mujer tenia realmente fuego dentro de ella, le recordaba de cierta manera a Cersei, aunque más por su mal carácter cuando las cosas no salían como esperaban.

"Pensé que estarías por fin feliz que alguien te hablara de la mujer que te ha atormentado por años"

La mirada sorprendida y asustada de Catelyn le demostró que tenía la razón sobre ello.

"Sabes no se parecen en nada, salvo por sus ojos, pero estos me recuerdan a otra persona"

No supo por que le estaba diciendo eso, pero claramente Jaime necesitaba sacar esos pensamientos que le habían atormentado desde que se enfrento a la pequeña Loba.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

Jaime solo alzo los hombros.

"No se parecen en nada a Ashara, no, a los ojos simples de muchos tal vez, pero me recuerdan mas a otro fantasma, uno que me atemoriza"

¿Quién era ese fantasma que asustaba de tal manera a este hombre? Catelyn pensó en la niña, en Arya la cual se encontraba lejos del campamento cazando a Gregor, aunque no tenia realmente ninguna oportunidad en su opinión.

"¿Qué fantasma es ese?"

Jaime sonrio entonces como con triunfalismo.

"Me recuerda a Lyanna Stark"

* * *

III

* * *

La ira la consumió mientras observaba la prisión solitaria, no estaba. El Matarreyes no se encontraba, mientras buscaba desesperadamente por todos los lados pudo ver como los hombres ebrios y algunos pocos interesados en lo que pasaba a su alrededor no se habían dado cuenta que Jaime Lannister no se encontraba.

Pero entonces encontró las cadenas tiradas en el fango, se agacho para tomarlas y noto un importante detalle en estas. La llave de la cerradura y del candado de la improvisaba prisión también estaba a un lado.

Arya corrió rápidamente hacia la tienda donde se encontraba Robb, poco importo que los guardias intentaron detenerla. Ella solo camino por un lado de estos ignorando sus reclamos, claramente ser la hermana incluso si fuera bastarda de Lord Stark debería tener ciertas ventajas para interrumpir los deberes de su hermano.

Camino tan rápido como pudo, solo hasta que llego a los aposentos de su hermano detuvo su agitación, pero vaya su sorpresa cuando lo vio acostado compartiendo el lecho con una mujer a quien apenas conseguía recordar.

Ella no era una de las mujeres que ayudaban a los heridos hacia un par de días.

Robb la observo entre asustado y a la vez molesto por la falta de delicadeza de Arya para ingresar a sus aposentos, aunque claramente no se sentía orgulloso de su comportamiento, pero, por otra parte, aquella mujer de cabellos castaños largos y exquisito cutis intentaba falsamente cubrir su cuerpo con las pieles de la cama.

"Ary.."

"¡No esta!"

Arya no espero que su hermano mayor diera alguna explicación, este le miro con sorpresa sin poder entender lo que sucedía hasta que Arya lanzo a la mitad de los aposentos unas cadenas cubiertas de barro.

La mirada de Robb inmediatamente lo comprendió todo. esto no era algo bueno pensó.

"¿A que te refieres con que no está?

Arya gruño con fuerza en esos momentos.

"¡Jaime Lannister no se encuentra!"

Fueron esas palabras suficientes para levantarse de la cama, dejando atrás a una confundida Jeyne Westerling quien prefirió guardar silencio ante esos inesperados acontecimientos.

Arya poco le importo ver las vergüenzas de su hermano, salió rápidamente de la tienda para reunir un grupo de búsqueda para encontrar al Matarreyes el hombre que corto su rostro.

Bastante molesta ya se encontraba ante las pocas posibilidades que había tenido en capturar a Gregor Clegane, también conocido con la montaña. Sus deseos de ir a Dorne los cuales eran poco se habían retrasado, pero eso poco le importaba ella quería capturar aquel hombre, algo dentro de ella deseaba poder matarlo y no entendía ese extraño sentimiento que la inundaba de ese odio.

Tal vez eran sus sueños, esas horribles pesadillas que a veces la atormentaban. Sabía que también atormentaban a Jon, pero ninguno de los dos hablaba de ello, realmente era como secretos personales de cada uno, se sabía que los atormentaban, pero no sabían con exactitud lo que veían en esos sueños.

La alerta se dio rápidamente mientras todos los hombres dejaban a un lado las bebidas, grupos de búsqueda se armaron con la mayor de las prontitudes, todos decididos a encontrar al Matarreyes.

Arya estaba molesta, alguien lo dejo escapar por eso le lanzo las cadenas a Robb esperaba que este notara que no habían sido forzadas.

Entre todo el caos que se estaba originando noto algo interesante, era a Catelyn Tully totalmente indiferente ante la situación. Sobre todo, donde estaba esa mujer de gran tamaño que siempre la acompañaba luego de que su visita a las Tierras de la Tormenta terminase en una completo fracaso hasta el punto que se le acusara de haber matado a Renly Baratheon.

¿Dónde estaba Brienne de Thar?

Era una pregunta que se comenzó hacer y no podía evitar sentir que algo se le estaba escapando ante los actos de esa mujer.

Godfrey Fenn se le acerco y el hombre pequeño le miro con sorpresa ante la mirada de desaprobación que le llego a dar por interrumpir sus pensamientos. Cuando regreso su mirada observo que Catelyn ya no se encontraba de seguro regreso a su tienda, era lo mas seguro.

"Mi Lady tenemos a nuestros mejores jinetes listos"

Arya asintió rápidamente mientras iba por su caballo, iban a capturar a Jaime Lannister sin importar el costo.

Mas de una veintena de hombres salieron en varias direcciones organizados en varios grupos, todos buscando al Matarreyes detrás de estos, eran seguidos por un importante grupo de caza usando sus mejores perros, pero tal vez el grupo mas importante eran los soldados Karstark que no habían olvidado que Jaime asesino a uno de los hijos de su señor.

* * *

IV

* * *

Jon miraba con disgusto a Domeric mientras este intentaba sonreír ante la situación que se encontraban. Claramente nadie iba a pensar que cincuenta norteños venían a entrevistarse con Lord Arryn, no cuando todos parecían llevar sus armas.

"¡Te dije que era una mala idea!"

Hablo con molestia Harrion Karstark mientras tensaba su arco e intentaba devolver los disparos de flechas incendiarias que les eran lanzadas desde el castillo. No alcanzaron ni siquiera acercarse a la fortaleza cuando les recibió una lluvia de flechas claramente eran esperados, tal vez se consiguió alertar al castillo o eran demasiados sospechosos.

Si esto era un mal plan, ahora todos se encontraban intentando usar el terreno escabroso como una defensa natural, no podían ni siquiera acercarse a la puerta para intentar un derribo.

Jon solo siguió acostado observando en silencio la noche estrellada, mientras sus hombres daban insultos contra los Arryn, o al menos a quienes pretendían luchar por esta casa, se preguntaba cuántos de ellos sabrían que el pequeño Robert Arryn era en realidad un bastardo.

Que importaba en esos momentos, no es como si alguien les fuera a creer.

Entonces Domeric observo como Jon solo se relajaba, sabiendo que el terreno evitaría que fuera alcanzado por las flechas, si intentaban moverse y atacar sin ningún plan o rodarían montaña a bajo o terminarían siendo asesinados.

"¿Este es tu plan ver las estrellas? Tal vez quieras que también te cite algo de poesía"

Harrion soltó una risa que fue acompañada por los demás norteños que seguían tirados en el suelo, solo dos alzaron sus rostros minutos antes y habían terminado con una flecha en el rostro.

Jon tampoco pudo contenerlo y como pocas veces sucedía decidio acompañar a los demás en aquellas risas.

Lo cierto es que era algo inesperado que todos ellos estuvieran arrastrados por el suelo mientras esperaban que el grupo de Harrold consiguiera llegar al castillo, como si escalar esa maldita pendiente no fuera totalmente una locura, algunos jurarían que era imposible.

Con el pasar de las horas, algunos hombres incluso consiguieron conciliar el sueño, pero las flechas eran lanzadas cada determinado tiempo. Jon realmente no podía dormir a pesar de lo mucho que le gustaría tal vez para conseguir apartar los ronquidos de Harrion de sus pensamientos.

Fue entonces cuando sintió que sus cansados ojos iban a por fin rendirse que provino un fuerte grito del interior del castillo. Todos alzaron imprudentemente su vista para ver como un hombre con una antorcha daba señales y dos arqueros eran arrojados por desde los muros directo a los peñascos.

"¡Por Invernalia! ¡Por el Norte!"

El grito resonó, esa era la señal que Jon estaba esperando, iba a matar a Harrold por tardar tanto, después tal vez lo abrazaría por haberlos salvado.

Todos los norteños se alzaron del suelo, saltaron sobre las rocas donde se estaban refugiando y comenzaron a correr directo hacia la entrada del castillo, uno que otro imprudente termino dando un mal paso y rodo directo por el precipicio.

El camino era demasiado angosto para que tantos hombres consiguieran correr al mismo tiempo, así que fueron flanco fácil ante los arqueros de las torres que dieron la señal de la invasión al castillo.

Esperaba que el grupo de Harrold consiguiera tomar rápido las torres o todos iban a morir por las flechas.

Llegaron a la puerta pudieron por fin dejar de hace una fila conformada por lo general entre dos a tres hombres delante de los otros. Golpearon la puerta, aunque sabían que todo iban a conseguir romperla solo con sus hachas, espadas y lanzas.

Pero estaban desesperados muchos para conseguir ingresar antes que los defensores consiguieran matarlos a todos mientras estaban arrinconados.

"Muro de escudos"

Grito Jon mientras todos formaban una formación oruga con sus escudos contra las puertas de Nido de Águila, esperando que estas fueran abiertas.

Y sus suplicas llegaron.

Las puertas se abrieron, dejando a un sonriente Harrold.

"No pueden negar que les alegra verme"

Dijo con alegría, Jon rápidamente ingreso seguido de sus hombres en el camino golpeo con fuerza a Harrold en el rostro en verdad este sujeto comenzaba acabar con su paciencia y este murmuró una maldición al sentir el fuerte dolor en su nariz lastimada, mientras todos gritaban con fuerza para celebrar su ingreso al castillo.

No sabía cuántos hombres que habían acompañado a Harrold consiguieron ingresar, pero se comenzó a dar una breve idea que fueron muy pocos, a penas conseguían mantener el control del muro exterior.

"¡Por el Lobo Blanco!"

Grito Harrion Karstark mientras los demás norteños le seguían, avanzaron rápidamente rompiendo la lastimosa defensa que intentaron levantar los defensores. Nadie esperaba un ataque y menos que se consiguiera en un acto totalmente imposible ingresar al castillo por uno de sus costados.

Algunos defensores poco felices con el actual gobierno de Lysa Tully soltaron sus armas al ver que se trataba de Harrold quien consideraban un heredero mas digno de la casa Arryn. Otros no se rindieron tan fácilmente, aunque no consiguieron ponerse sus pesadas armaduras no les impidió salir con sus escudos y espadas para defender el hogar de su señor.

La batalla prosiguió especialmente en el patio y los pasadizos cercanos, algunos hombres tuvieron suerte y solo recibieron breves cortes, otros terminaron con sus rostros desfigurados por las hachas de los norteños y su poca caballerosa forma de luchar.

Una línea de soldados quienes debían ser la guarnición permanente del castillo se hizo delante de ellos, impidiendo el paso al salón central. Esto iba hacer algo tedioso pensó Jon.

Harrion salto golpeando con sus piernas los soldados Arryn con sus pesados escudos, consiguió hacer caer a dos de estos y los demás norteños se abalanzaron contra los soldados que custodiaban la puerta.

Los gritos resonaron por todo el castillo, era una verdadera confusión que continuo por unos breves minutos.

Solo cuando se asentó el silenció, se reunieron las tropas para dirigirse al gran salón, donde parecía que se había acuartelado Lysa Tully con su hijo bastardo. Harrold comenzó a golpear la puerta con fuerza, pero nadie parecía interesado en responderle.

"Derribarla"

Dijo con voz de mando Jon, cuando Harrion y los otros norteños que le acompañaban alzaron sus hachas para golpear con fuerza la puerta. Fue algo demasiado demorado parecía ser que cada golpe que se daba era insuficiente para conseguir abrir las puertas.

"¡Lo conseguimos!"

Grito con triunfo Domeric mientras Harrion chocaba su pesado cuerpo contra la puerta consiguiendo que esta terminara de abrirse.

Los hombres ingresaron a la fuerza corriendo para encontrarse a Lysa Tully sosteniendo al niño entre sus manos, estaban asustados, pero le preocupaba mas saber que estaban tan cerca de la famosa Puerta de la Luna.

"¡Nunca nos apartaran!

Grito Lysa mientras sostenía mas de cerca a su hijo contra su pecho.

"No le haremos daño mi señora, solo os pido que te rindas, le juro por mi honor que nadie la lastimara, y mucho menos a vuestro hijo"

Jon intento calmarla, pero parecía tener poco efecto, ella paso su mirada entre todos los presentes.

"¿Quiero ver a Petyr'"

Hablo intentando aun parecer Lady Arryn en esos momentos, pero no consiguió respuesta alguna de los presentes. Lo cierto es que el hombre no fue encontrado en ninguna parte del castillo, no tenían señales o alguna evidencia incluso que estuvo en ese lugar.

"Lo veras, pronto solo por favor danos al niño"

Jon volteo a ver a Harrold quien se acercaba lentamente extendiendo sus manos, esa acción hizo que Lysa entrara en pánico y diera un paso hacia atrás haciendo que cayera por la Puerta de la Luna.

"¡Nooo!"

Fue lo único que grito Jon mientras veía caer a la mujer por ese maldito agujero. Todos corrieron en ese momento para intentar tomarla, pero fue demasiado tarde, incluso aquellos que corrieron lo mas pronto que pudieron no alcanzaron ni a tocar un cabello de la mujer.

* * *

V

* * *

No lo encontraron, la noche paso ligero y ella se encontraba en un riachuelo lavándose el rostro.

Jaime Lannister escapo y no consiguió ni siquiera encontrar una huella de su escape. Tenia pocos candidatos que le hubieran ayudado, pero todos sus pensamientos se enfocaban en una sola persona.

Catelyn Tully.

La única pregunta que se hacía era ¿Por qué? Cual fue el motivo para dejarlo escapar, no podía ser tan ingenua para creer que eso haría que los Lannister liberaran a su hermana Sansa.

"Mi Señora, Lord Stark solicita vuestro inmediato regreso"

Arya alzo la vista molesta, esperaba que fueran buenas noticias de que capturaron a Jaime, se acerco a su corcel rápidamente para regresar al campamento.

Cuando noto que le tomo al menos dos horas regresar al campamento se reprendió a si misma, si hubiera necesitado ayuda al encontrarse con alguna patrulla Lannister hubiera tenido problemas para ella y sus compañeros.

El campamento estaba mas calmado que cuando se fue, pero noto las miradas de enojo, molestia de los Karstark que parecían totalmente indignados por la situación. Fue entonces cuando escucho las palabras que Catelyn había liberado al Matarreyes, una rabia la inundo en esos momentos comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia la tienda de Robb para increparlo.

Pero cuando ingreso – Nuevamente ignorando a los guardias y sus quejas – Noto que no estaba solo, Jeyne esa extraña mujer que parecía cercana a Robb estaba a su lado, Catelyn estaba al otro claramente con ojos llorosos pero las personas enfrente no las reconocía.

"Mi hermana esta aquí, ahora que clase de alianza propone Dorne"

Dijo Robb evitando que su hermana dijera algo sobre el asunto de Jaime Lannister, conocía bien Arya para saber que estaba molesta por el comportamiento de su madre.

Entonces fue cuando Oberyn se levanto de su asiento, cansado de ver el rostro fruncido del chico Stark y las lagrimas de la madre de este, mujer tonta que dejo escapar el hijo mas precioso de Tywin Lannister, pero fue por su hija.

Aunque el nunca liberaría a su enemigo, el mismo iría a salvar a quienes amaba, aunque nunca pudo salvar a Elia, ni a sus hijos.

Arya se sintió molesta cuando este hombre, quien parecía ser un Dorniense la rodeaba, le observo, la examino. Si esperaba otro compromiso le iba a cortar su hombría.

"Veo que tenías razón Varys"

Entonces otro de los presentes que no reconoció, era un hombre calvo que tenia la sonrisa de una señora, pero unos ojos realmente intrigantes. Una parte de Arya sintió que ese hombre era peligroso.

"Se lo dije mi príncipe"

Pero Robb no iba a permitir esto, se levanto de la mesa molesto para hacerse al lado de Arya.

"Calmado pequeño lobo, solo sentía curiosidad por la pequeña dragona"

Fue entonces que todos alzaron la vista, miraron fijamente a Oberyn. Arya no entendía lo que pasaba, pero Catelyn sintió que todas sus fuerzas, todo su coraje y una parte importante dentro de ella se rompía – Ella le recordaba a Lyanna Stark – Miro a Arya con mas detalle intentando encontrar algo distinto en ella que nunca antes había visto.

"Dijiste que venias a negociar, como príncipe de Dorne he creído en tu palabra, incluso si venias en presencia de un hombre de la corte de Joffrey como es Lord Varys, agradecería que dejaras de andar con juegos y hablaras"

Varys entonces se levantó, tomo un cofre que trajo consigo, lo abrió lentamente y todos esperaron en silencio. Saco un viejo trapo, el color casi amarillento lo confirmaba, pero tenía fuertes manchas rojas en este.

Arya no se sentido a gusto cuando lo vio, algo le hizo retroceder cuando Varys lo acerco.

"La sangre de la princesa Rhaenys"

La sangre de Oberyn se congelo en esos momentos, esto no era lo que habían acordado. Hace un mes Varys se presento con una pequeña historia, una que no quiso creer, pero su hermano Doran si lo hizo, poco a poco fue descubriendo la verdad.

Las cartas de Ashara donde se contaba el mayor secreto de Eddard Stark. Fue entonces que decidio venir con Varys a buscar a los niños, verlos el mismo para dar su opinión sobre ellos. Pero nunca pensó que Varys tuviera semejante objeto en su poder.

Quería matar a ese hombre justo ahora.

"Fue sobre esa sangre, que jure que no iba a permitir mas injusticias como las sucedidas a tu hermana"

Robb no entendía lo que pasaba, pero cuando su madre, cuando Catelyn Tully sujeto la mesa con fuerza e intentaba no soltar un gran grito, comprendió que era un asunto demasiado serio.

"Su sangre"

Dijo con miedo Arya, no entendía o tal vez no quería comprender las palabras que dijo, sobre todo la parte de hermana.

"La pequeña niña pudo escapar, pero decidio regresar a las recamaras de la princesa Elia Martell para quemar una carta, la carta donde se anunciaba vuestro inminente nacimiento y la de vuestro hermano, entonces los hombres Lannister encabezados por Gregor Clegane violaron a la pequeña niña, a quien aun podria ser considerada como un bebe, la acuchillaron y mancharon estas sabanas con su sangre"

Oberyn contuvo las lágrimas, pero un par de ellas consiguió escapar.

Pero para Arya las cosas eran más difíciles, no eran pesadillas, cuando veía esas escenas no eran pesadillas horribles que la asustaban. Cuando era pequeña soñaba con una niña de cabellos plateados, una hermosa niña que jugaba con una señora, pero a veces tenía esas horribles pesadillas, sobre la niña suplicando por ayuda.

Llevo sus manos a su rostro, intento entender que estaba pasando, pero no conseguía comprender ¿por qué le decían esto? ¿a que se referían con su hermana?

"¿Que intentas decirme?"

Varys sonrio entonces.

"Necesito que entiendas el sacrificio que se hizo en tu nombre, Princesa Visenya Targaryen hija del Príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen y de la segunda Princesa Lyanna Stark"

Entonces el mundo que conocía se volvió una mentira.

Notas del autor.

Hola, invito a todos a leer mi nueva historia "Los Siete Reinos"


	7. Capitulo VII

Este nuevo proyecto será distinto a todo lo que he trabajado y escrito hasta ahora, no solo por que cambiare uno de los fundamentos básicos de muchas historias sobre esta saga literaria y la serie.

El cambio mas grande que realizare es que Arya será la hermana Gemela de Jon, ambos hijos de Rhaegar y Lyanna. La sangre de lobo es fuerte en ellos, que es importante tomar en cuenta.

Foso Cailin fue reconstruido antes de la rebelión de Robert por parte de Rickard Stark.

 **Diálogos** "bla,bla,bla"

 **Pensamientos** -" _bla,bla,bla"_

 **Summary:** Jon y Arya nacieron como hermanos, ambos vinieron juntos y pensaban irse de igual manera, pero la misma noche cuando nacieron en una isla tormentosa una niña de cabello plateado nacía. Jon nunca se había sentido realmente cercano a Robb pero siempre haría todo lo posible por ser leal por el amor que sentía al hombre que llamo Padre.

"Sabes vencer, pero tus decisiones personales harán que perdamos esta guerra"

El dragón tiene tres cabezas y estas solo esperan ser reunidas, Daenerys ha jurado regresar a reclamar lo que es suyo, mientras dos hermanos intentan permanecer juntos a cualquier costo.

 **Capítulo III**

* * *

I

* * *

A diferencia de su hermano, Arya siempre le causo cierto temor, cierta incomodidad, no es como si sintiera cierto amor o aprecio por Jon, es solo que la niña parecía a veces darle la sensación que si llegaba a descuidarse esta la mataría.

Era una cobarde, admitió en esos momentos por que nuevamente su corazón se agitaba, tenía cierta sensación de temor recorriendo por toda su espalda.

Arya no era la hija de su marido – Es la hija de Lyanna – Ella no era su madrastra, era su sobrino política y también pudo ser en una era distinta, en un mundo totalmente donde Robert hubiera sido derrotado durante la rebelión, esta niña a la cual tanto desprecio y miedo despertaba en su corazón, hubiera sido su princesa.

Y mientras la niña gritaba con todassus fuerzas, llevaba las manos a su rostro e incluso parecía a punto de arrancarse la piel de este, su hijo Robb intentaba junto con Oberyn Martell controlarla, la chica estaba teniendo un colapso definitivamente enfrente de ella. Sus gritos, ese llanto desconsolado, parecía no detenerse, sentía la necesidad realmente de huir de aquella tienda, dejarlos solos.

Pero ella no demostraría ser una mujer cobarde.

Varys tenía esa expresión triste, con el sentimiento que su corazón estaba roto y no disfrutaba todo esto.

El eunuco realmente esperaba ese tipo de reacción pero una cosa era imaginarlo, otra muy distinta presenciarlo, verlo con sus propios ojos - ¡Oh pobre niña, toda su vida había sido una mentira! – tal vez si fuera una persona cariñosa, con un corazón más sentimental él estaría intentando consolarla.

Arya termino en el suelo, sus llantos no se detenían, no parecía realmente poder calmarse, su corazón estaba agitado, sus sentimientos lo estaban destruyendo por dentro. Quería parar las lágrimas pero las pesadillas regresaban una, y otra vez.

Las pesadillas de la muerte de sus hermanos, eran totalmente distintos que cuando soñaba con la chica de cabellos plateados. Entonces una ligera idea cruzo por su camino, mientras estaba en los brazos de Robb que intentaban controlarla, comenzó a darse una leve idea, esa niña, esa muchacha de ojos tristes que tanto veía en sus sueños debía ser su tía Daenerys.

Todo este tiempo estuvo teniendo la horrible verdad enfrente de ella, por eso soñaba, NO, no eran sueños, eran visiones. No se estaba enloqueciendo como una vez temió, o tal vez si fuera posible teniendo en cuenta quien fue su abuelo – Mi abuelo Aerys Targaryen mato a mi otro abuelo Rickard Stark y a mi tío Brandon Stark – Ese pensamiento fue realmente repulsivo, quería vomitar en esos momentos.

Además de ello, sus pensamientos volvieron abrumarla, soy la hija de Lyanna Stark, mi padre fue Rhaegar Targaryen.

No estoy loca, no me estaba enloqueciendo por las pesadillas, es la prueba viviente que desciendo de los primeros hombres, de los reyes del invierno, que tengo la sangre de la antigua Valyria y de los reyes dragones.

Pero se cansó rápidamente de aquellos pensamientos, mientras sus lágrimas parecían calmarse, su corazón se llenó de furia, de enojo y deseos de venganza.

Si venganza.

Contra la casa Baratheon, contra la Casa Lannister, todos ellos son los culpables de que fuera tratada como una bastarda, ese maldito Rey quien asesino a su padre y usurpo el trono que legítimamente le pertenecía a su hermano Aegon, no, el trono que legítimamente le pertenece a su hermano Jon.

Fue por esto que no se me permitio ver al rey cuando fue a Invernalia, esta es la razón por la cual su padre Eddard Stark hizo todo lo posible para mentenerla oculta. No soy una vergüenza, era por su seguridad pero eso no significaba que fuera algo que disfrutara.

Humillada por tantos años, soportando el desprecio de Lady Catelyn… Esa mujer, ella era también su enemiga, se levantó con furia, apartándose de rápidamente de los brazos y el consuelo de Robb, este le miro con desconcertado.

Las lágrimas se detuvieron.

Pero Oberyn se dio cuenta que esa mirada de la niña, le recordaba demasiado a Aerys, fue algo que realmente no sintió el menor agrado de ver.

"¡Tu!"  
Dijo con rabia Arya, mientras señalaba directamente a Catelyn, esa mujer lo dejo escapar, dejo ir a la mayor oportunidad que tuvo de vengar a sus hermanos.

"Lo dejaste ir, tu permitiste que Jaime Lannister, el gran orgullo de Tywin Lannister escapara"  
La mira de confusión de los presentes, se tornó seria y de precaución, Robb se puso delante de su hermana y su madre. Para el joven Lord Stark quien apenas intentaba procesar todo lo que estaba sucediendo, se dio como una de sus prioridades mantener a ambas mujeres separadas.

"¡Lo hice por mi hija!"  
Grito Catelyn e intentando mantener toda la posible autoridad que pudiera tener en su tono de voz.

"Dejaste escapar al hijo del hombre que asesinó a mis hermanos, dejaste escapar al hombre que asesinó a mi abuelo"  
mierda pensó tanto Oberyn y Varys claramente no esperaban que la niña se sintiera tan tentada a la venganza una vez descubriera la verdad.

"¡Tu abuelo era un monstruo!"

"Eso ya lo sé, pero él me hubiera amado a diferencia de tu odio y desprecio"

Oberyn suspiro en esos momentos con tristeza – Oh niña, si tan solo hubieras conocido aquel hombre sabrías lo equivocada que estas – aun así las palabras de Arya le sorprendieron, claramente la pequeña se sentía tan poco amada o apartada de todos los demás que estaba desesperada por algo de aprecio.

"¡Suficiente! Debemos calmarnos un poco, tenemos demasiados enemigos, no debemos luchar entre nosotros"

La voz de Robb hizo que Arya volteara su rostro, e intentara morder su labio, intento calmarse pero le fue imposible, al final solo dio la media vuelta y comenzó abandonar el lugar.

"¡Arya!"

"Necesito estar sola Robb"

Y todos miraron como se marchaba sin decir ni una sola palabra más, claramente ella necesitaba estar un tiempo a solas, se le daría ese espacio que tanto necesitaba, ella como los presentes.

Solo fue cuando supo que su hermana –Prima ahora – se marchó, volteo con una mirada clara de advertencia hacia su madre.

"Mantente alejada de ella, lo digo seriamente"

Catelyn solo volteo la mirada, estaba segura que iba a morir si estuviera a solas con Arya, ahora sus temores de que tenía cuando la niña era más pequeña que la iba a quemar viva dentro de sus habitaciones, comenzaba a regresar.

"Lo entiendo, me retirare a mis habitaciones"

No, Robb no le permitió que se alejara, su madre o no, los actos de Catelyn pusieron todo en un fuerte peligro, definitivamente complicó las cosas con sus lores y ahora cuando regresara Jon sabría que con sus dos supuestos hermanos también iba a tener dificultades para manejarlos.

"No, cometiste traición, te asignare nuevas habitaciones hasta que encuentre la manera correcta de castigarte"

Catelyn no podía creer en las palabras de su hijo, le miro con sorpresa fue en esos momentos que Jeyne quien permaneció totalmente neutral ante toda la situación decidio intervenir poniendo su mano sobre el pecho de su amante en un intento de calmarlo.

"Es tu madre"

"Y aun ella actuó a mis espaldas"

Si eso era cierto, aun así esto iba a terminar realmente mal. Fue cuando Lord Varys se acercó a ellos, Oberyn quien estaba más preocupado por el comportamiento de la niña, tuvo la leve sensación que no debían dejarla sola en ningún momento, antes que cometiera una locura.

"Aunque entiendo vuestros deseos de impartir justicia, aún tenemos mucho de qué hablar Lord Stark, sobre todo de vuestro padre"

Las miradas de Robb y Catelyn giraron rápidamente, Varys sonrió era el momento de decirles la verdad de que Ned Stark seguía con vida, si, en estos momentos debe ya estar reuniendo el ejército Targaryen de Daenerys, debe estar hablando con la reina Madre y ante todo que estaba en presencia de otro fantasma, de Ashara Dayne.

* * *

II

* * *

Ante la opinión de Jon, parecía que nadie realmente iba a extrañar a Lysa Tully, al niño muchas voces se levantaron denunciando tal barbarie, pero todos los presentes e incluso algunos prisioneros, confirmaron que la mujer en verdad se lanzó hacia su propia muerte y la de su hijo.

Luego de presentar todas las evidencias claras demostrando que el pequeño Robert Arryn, no era más que un bastardo la indignación de los Señores del Valle pasó a segundo plano y no le dieron más importancia al asunto.

Eso de cierto modo indigno realmente a Jon pero no iba a luchar contra sus nuevos aliados.

Harrold Hardyng fue proclamado con Harrold Arryn, señor de nido de águilas, Guardián del este, Defensor del Valle. Jon detesto cada minuto que duro todo este proceso, para estas alturas debería estar marchando hacia las tierras de los ríos junto con los caballeros del valle.

El nuevo señor comenzó a cumplir con su palabra, convoco a los caballeros del valle para marchar y poder ayudar a Robb. El problema es que convocar a treinta mil soldados no fue una tarea para nada fácil, les estaba tomando demasiados problemas reunir a todos.

Pero Jon fue paciente mientras intentaba mantener a sus propios hombres ocupados, al menos conservaba una importante parte de estos, Domeric parecía estar realmente a gusto en el Valle, Jon no entendió las razones, realmente no importaba donde volteara a ver solo veía colinas, montañas boscosas.

Al menos Harrion Karstark parecía compartir su mismo sentimiento de aburrimiento, pero lamentablemente Harrion no podría entender completamente sus sentimientos, debía escribirle a Robb anunciando su participación en el derrocamiento de la hermana de su madre – Lady Catelyn va a pedir mi cabeza por esto – Aunque encontraría divertido ver a la mujer intentándolo, puesto que ya no estaba sujeto a su autoridad, no quitaba el hecho que muchos podrían opinar que apoyo a Harrold como una forma de conseguir el apoyo del valle para derrocar a Robb.

Todo ello eran tonterías a pesar de sus diferencias con su hermano, jama iría en su contra.

"Lord Stark"

Grito con entusiasmó Harrold quien se acercaba alegremente acompañado de quien era su supuesta amante Mya Stone, claramente Jon se movió con incomodidad, aunque Jon fuera Lord Stark de Foso Cailin, era claro que las intenciones de Harrold al llamarlo de esa manera eran otras y unas que no le gustaban para nada.

"Lord Arryn"

Intento mostrar algún entusiasmó, lo cierto es que no encontraba a Harrold difícil manejar, era como una versión cercana a Theon, solo que este nuevo señor Arryn parecía sentir cierto gusto por su presencia. Podría decirse que Harrold estaba deseoso de formar algún tipo de hermandad entre ellos.

Pero Jon no confiaba, claramente ese motivo de desconfianza provenida de los actos de Theon – cuando encontrara al bastardo lo mataría – Las desconcertantes noticias de que Invernalia estaba sitiada por los Greyjoy, que algo malo les sucedió a sus hermanos pequeños

Solo esperaba que Robb enviara pronto hombres a establecer que estaba sucediendo realmente en el norte.

"Llego un mensaje de Aguasdulces, pero no puedo descubrir su procedencia"

Jon tomo el mensaje sin mucho interés, eso hasta que noto el sello. Es el sello de la casa Fenn, una de las casas vasallas de la Casa Reed. Pero una que era muy cercana a Foso Cailin, eso se demostraba con Godfrey Fenn quien era su maestro de armas.

¿Por qué Godfrey le escribió con su propio sello? No entendió, pero cuando rompió el sello y comenzó a leer el mensaje se dio cuenta de la gravedad del asunto.

"Harrion, tu padre ha sido arrestado"

Dijo mirando a su amigo quien dejo atrás su indiferencia para tomarse en un rostro completamente molesto.

"Al igual que mi hermana"

Jon se levantó corrió hacia Harrold y le pregunto si pudiera darle su caballo más rápido, este asintió, no solo eso le anuncio que aunque parte del ejercito aún no estaba listo podría marchar con cinco mil hombres para respaldarlo.

Rápidamente Jon agradeció mientras preparaba sus propios hombres.

¿Qué locura hiciste Arya? Robb si lastimas a mi hermana, yo te matare incluso si los dioses me condenan por cometer tal pecado.

* * *

III

* * *

"¿Estos son todos?"

Robb pregunto mientras miraba a Lord Karstark, a Lady Arya Stark de Foso Cailin, y a seis soldados, tres Karstark, tres de foso Cailin.

"Ocho personas, para asesinar a dos niños"

"Eran Lannister, eran enemigos"

Arya hablo con irritación, Oberyn observo la escena con tristeza – debí haber estar vigilándola, detesto tener la razón, no debió haberla dejado sola – Pero seguía sin decir palabra alguna, su atención pasaba entre Varys que parecía realmente triste por el comportamiento de la niña, Catelyn, su tio abuelo y su hermano de la casa Tully observando con interés.

"Ten cuidado niña, le hablas a tu señor feudal"

Arya se mostró molesta ante las palabras del pez negro, intento mantenerse pasiva y controlar su lengua.

"Su madre me arrebato el derecho a la justicia"

Robb no podía creerlo, realmente tenía dificultades para ello. Pero esas palabras estaban saliendo de la dulce niña que una vez conoció.

"¿Justicia? Le llamas asesinar a dos niños, a dos escuderos"

Arya permaneció en silencio, sin decir ni una sola palabra mientras miraba directamente a Catelyn.

"Eran Lannister, tu madre tiene tanto la culpa en esto"

Catelyn ancho los ojos asustada, realmente no esperaba que le intentaran inculpar en todo esto.

"No involucres a mi madre en esto, este es tu crimen, ahora mira a estos niños, eran niños Arya"

Pero Arya entonces escupió sobre los cadáveres de los niños. Robb le miro con sorpresa, con tristeza.

"Mi hermana era una niña, una pequeña a la cual los Lannister violaron, mi hermano era un bebe al cual destrozaron su pequeño cuerpo contra la fría pared"

Es un silencio tormentoso que se generó, los presentes, todos aquellos que no sabían la verdad dicha por Varys, mostraban sus rostros desconcertados e incrédulos sin poder entender de lo que hablaban.

"Eres mi hermana, por lo tanto te daré un juicio justo, colgar a los soldados, y lleva a Lord Karstark y Lady Arya a las celdas"

"No soy tu hermana, siempre te avergonzaste de nosotros incluso cuando me arrodille ante ti, llorando, suplicándote que no permitieras que fuéramos expulsados de Invernalia, no hiciste nada, no soy tu hermana Robb Stark, yo soy Visenya Targaryen y matare hasta el último Lannister para vengar a mis hermanos, matare hasta el último Baratheon para vengar a mi padre y al hombre que me crio como su hija"

* * *

Notas: Espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo, lamentablemente tengo poco tiempo para responder sus comentarios, pero los valoro realmente de corazón que me dejen su opiniones.


End file.
